Makai Ouji: Halfling Prince
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: When Rin found the ring belonged to ancient king of Israel and he didn't expect to dig secrets as deep as hell itself, secrets his family keep from him and also about himself. How Rin will deal with ancient oath made between demons of 72 pillars and Solomon, deep in the fold of conflict between Gehenna, Assiah and Heaven. UPDATING AN ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!
1. 1st Pillar

**This is not exactly a crossover as... I guess you can read this story without reading Makai Ouji, but not Ao no Exorcist...  
>For those who read Makai Ouji, the reference would be more obvious of course... this is what happen when two series happen to have halfling prince. It would be fun to develop Rin's character... he is unique in my book. He is strangely a good judge sometime, which is apparent with how he know to act right and get his priority in even though at first he seem to be your typical shonen hero, but he know when to pick his fight and not... I really admire how he refused Bon's challenge...<br>He is not the brightest bulb strangely ^^; Yukio strangely seem to be the one with cool head but can't keep his priority straight. It's my personal opinion, but well... he has shakier foundation in my eyes... AND a warning, this is an EXPERIMENTAL fic, I didn't think it through AT ALL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Denial <strong>

It was a shady antique shop, which was pretty well known among delinquents as a place where they could sell their grandfather's stuff they raided from their attic without asking too many questions. Okumura Rin had no interest in this place aside from how the owner was looking for a part-timer, although considering the place's reputation, working here was not a good idea in the first place. So why Rin didn't just get the hell away from in front of that shop and to the next job offer?

He couldn't move, his feet were like growing roots that made him stuck on the spot. His eyes were nailed by metaphorical nail to the window display of the shop. Rin was pretty sure he was also in danger of forgetting how to breathe. He also couldn't explain the weird heat on the pit of his stomach, and his mind was in turmoil at the sight of the wretched thing.

It was a ring made of brass and iron, with pentagram ornament on the top. Strangely for something made from iron and belonged to an antique shop, it looked new with no rust and scratch. Rin always trusted his instinct, and for everything that should weird him out about the ring, he was helplessly hypnotize by it.

He barely acknowledged the shop owner coming out and asked whether he was interested to look around. Rin supposed this was the time he should scram and never returned to see that ring again but his feet betrayed him and led him inside the shop following the owner. Once he was inside without a word the shop owner took the ring from the window display and placed it on top of the counter.

"I saw you looking at this ring." The old shop owner confessed, "How unusual for a young boy like you." He eyed Rin's messy uniform, "To be interested to this..."

Rin swallowed, "I am just..."

"And I know you..." The show owner added, "You're the boy called demon by delinquents around here."

At that the dark haired boy stiffened, a growl resurfaced from his throat.

The old man chuckled, "Not so fond of your nickname, huh... do you hate demon?"

**_Do you really hate demon so much? _**

A foreign, smooth and gentle voice echoed on the depth of his mind. A flash of memories from his childhood until now resurfaced, pain, rejection and denial. He didn't hate demon, just hate to be called it. After all demon was just a myth right?

**How could that priest raise such a child? **

**He is like a demon! **

**Okumura-kun! Stop it! **

**No one wants you here!**

Stop it! Stop it! Don't remind him that he had nowhere to belong to!

**_Then... become... if you do_**

Whose voice was that? So warm, so inviting and most of all... soothing his pain.

**_Then no one will deny you,  
>neither human,<br>nor demon..._**

It was like floating away but in the same time caged within a warm embrace.

**_Not even God._**

Not even...

"Oi..."

No one will...

"Oi, kid!"

Will deny...

"KID! Wake up!"

Rin was jostled awake from his daydream and sputtered, "What?! You scares me to death, old man!"

"That's my line." The shop owner shot back, "You went rigid and your eyes looks like dead fish! For a moment I though you died standing!"

Really? He was spacing out that badly? "Oh, sorry then old man... what did you say again?"

He huffed, "I asked, do you want to take this off of my hand?"

Rin blinked owlishly, "I don't have money to buy it though..."

"I said..." The old man intoned impatiently, "Take it not buy it... " He waved Rin off when the teen was about object, "It's not out of generosity, I tell you... it's just... this ring has been stuck on display for years and in those years you're the only one I've seen showing an interest in it." He explained in lofty tone. "I am really glad if I won't see this ring again... in the first place I bought this, thinking it's the real Solomon's ring... but as it looks too new to be thousand years old ring... I feel like reminded of my idiocy whenever I look at it."

"But..."

The old man grunted and pulled a thin chain from his shelf, then he put the ring on it like a pendant. "Here, just take it from me... I am done with it."

Usually Rin was no pushover, but the old man was shoving the ring to his hands then pushed him out of his store. He had not time to react whatsoever and found himself in front of the shop with the ring in hand. Losing his mood to look for a job, Rin decided to go home to the monastery. All the way back he was staring at the ring dubiously, but in the same time he felt holding to it was nice. This warm and soothing feeling was almost addicting.

He traced the carving of pentagram, then looked at the back. "Solomon..." He read, how strange that it was not written in katakana or kanji but he could read it. "That's the name of Hebrew King, right? Hm... was he the one who beat the giant or what?" Rin wondered dubiously.

**Monastery, Rin and Yukio's room**

It was a normal day for Okumura Yukio, as normal as it could be for a young exorcist in off day. He just returned from stocking his ammunition from Moriyama apothecary when he found his older was sitting on bed with a bible in hand. That was the weirdest thing Yukio had ever seen, and considering he had his share of weird as an exorcist that was something. The bible was not a problem, but his book dumb brother won't touch book full of writing with no picture like bible even with ten foot pole.

But Yukio tried his best to not comment about the strange sight, maybe his brother was just in the mood to be religious.

"Ne, Yukio..." Familiar voice, familiar name but it sounded foreign in his ears. He was used to hear his name in whiny, affectionate and occasionally frustrated tone but never like this... his older twin's voice was almost... morose, solemn. It scared him and Yukio knew it was showing in his voice.

"Solomon... he is an odd guy, don't you think?" He wondered out loud.

_Solomon? The third king of Israel? _"Uhm... odd, why?" That didn't sound like his usual elonquent self, but Yukio didn't feel particularly able to deliver a smart retort. He didn't know why his brother suddenly was interested in bible, and about Solomon of all people. Mentally Yukio recalled all he knew about Solomon and decided he didn't get which part of Solomon made Rin think he was an odd guy. At least not by the standard of kings, prophets and any other character in bible.

"Why such a wise man went against God's will?" Rin murmured in dazed voice. "He was blessed and yet... he turned his back on God."

"Nii-san?"

There was a wistful smile on his brother's lips, his deep blue eyes were losing focus. "Deep and vast wisdom, so..."

His hand shot up and he found himself face to face with Rin's confused face. "Nii-san! Are you alright?"

His older twin blinked owlishly at him, "What? Of course I'm okay, why you look like you're looking at a ghost?"

Yukio swallowed, "You talked... weird..." He decided the closest word he could use to describe Rin's trance just now.

Rin tilted his head to the side in confusion, "What did I say?"

He didn't remember? No, maybe it was Yukio who was hallucinating? "Uhm ... something about Solomon?"

"Really?" He looked down, eyeing the bible on his lap dubiously. "Maybe Dad slipped something in my breakfast this morning, why was I reading this thing again?"

Yukio's left eye twitched, "Nii-san... you cooked our breakfast yourself, how could father slip something in your food? Why did he want to poison you in the first place?"

"Nah... I am just not feeling well, feel a little weird this afternoon. Maybe I am coming down with something."

Okay, this was really odd becaue Nii-san didn't get sick. That was Yukio, the sickly little brother. Even though he was healthier now after his training, he would never be as healthy as Nii-san. His eyes were drawn by something that dangling from his brother's neck. It was... a ring?

He pointedly looked at the ring, scrunitizing the foreign object. "Nii-san? That's..."

Much to Yukio's shock Rin tucked the ring inside his shirt, hiding it from Yukio's sight. "I am not feeling well, go eat dinner and tell Dad I am not going to eat dinner." He announced promptly before he curled to a ball and pulled the blanket over his body.

Yukio's left eye twitched again, shocked to see how flippant his brother was. His brother in fifteen years together had never ever dismissed him like this. "Nii-san, you..."

Rin's only response was soft snoring, "Zzzzz..."

**Few days later... **

Because of his monstrous strength Rin tried his hands on moving company. It was a pretty reasonable choice as the only thing required for the job was his brute strength. It was the longest job he ever had but since the third day he started to space out, random daydream in the most unconvenient time. He was really sorry for dropping that package of china plate, but he couldn't help it.

It was always the same scenes, he was standing on top of mountain of corpse with a blood soaked blade on his left hand. He felt so lost, wondering why he kept doing this.

Like how he kept beating that white haired punk up for animal cruelty but, he was the demon. Someone picking up a fight he didn't want, and he was the demon.  
>The other human was his victim.<p>

It was eerily similar feeling, anger, frustration, and sadness.

Then someone would come up from behind, drawing his attention with the most gentle voice he ever heard.

**_Do you hate demon that much?  
>Are you lost, little one?<br>Be mine, and no one will deny you..._**

A warm hand would cup his cheek and then he was enveloped in comforting embrace. Then he felt so content...

Another scene would be where he was in a gargantuan library, a place he would never dare to tread but there he was sitting like a good boy. The same person would sit in front of him, with towering books as his throne. Then they spent long and long hours conversing about all sort of topics, even thing he normally found boring. But this mysterious person had something that held his attention in iron grip.

**_He caused the grass to grow for the cattle, and _**_**herb**_**_for the service of man: that he may bring forth food out of the earth_**

**_Do you like herbs? I will pour some of this herbal tea for you, it's a perfect companion for rainy days like this. _**

Then he would comment that rainy days or not, they drank the same tea every day. Speaking of tea, he had to dry the monkshood soon.

**Few weeks later... **

Few days turned to weeks and Yukio could safely assume that his twin was getting weirder by each day. Rin was weird, but the weirdness surfaced nowadays wasn't Rin. It was not like his twin went out his way to weird Yukio out every day, one moment Rin was being Rin and then out of nowhere he acted like a stranger, quieter, solemn, soft spoken as if he was in trance. Three days after the night he started acting weird, Rin stocked their pantry with herb teas, claiming they tasted great. Yukio had his share of bitter medicine as exorcist doctor but he would never deem it taste nice. Rin in the other hand became addicted to the thing for some reason, especially to monkshood. It got to the point he planted aconite in the garden, and had it not been for his demonic heritage, they would be worried that he was going to poison himself.

There were times Rin curiously tried his glasses, and forgetting to take it off if no one reminded him. Normally that was annoying, but Yukio was more worried that Rin didn't notice with the glasses' precription that bound to make him dizzy.

Yukio could wave those new antics off with no problem but then it escalated to Rin humming Psalm under his breath yesterday. When asked, Rin was completely clueless of what he was doing to boot. It was a strange dilemma, should he be worried that Rin acted so un-demon like? In the end Yukio decided it was not a good sign so he should talk to his father, something he should do weeks ago.

Rin was out for another job hunting, so Yukio had chance to talk with Father Fujimoto in private. He told the Paladin what happened for the last few weeks and the reaction was immediate. Like Yukio, Fujimoto was confused why Rin was suddently interested in the third king of Israel. He didn't seem to be someone Rin would be interested in if his wayward adopted son decided to read bible. Maybe someone like Samson or David, the action kind of guy but Solomon?

As far as Shiro knew, Solomon was a grand magician. The wisest man of his time and the one who brought his kingdom to golden age and their fall. Although in exorcist' point of view, he had been the greatest tamer walking on earth.

Tamer...

In both old and new testament, Solomon was the only human God blessed who was given power to subjugate Demon not just against them. And if some source was to be believed, Solomon prefered demon's company than human. Some demon actually really loved serving the wise man. In fact unlike what written in record about his pagan consorts driving him astray from God, it was believed Solomon loved his 72 pillars too much to betray them.

Wait a minute, it was not a good sign for Rin to be interested in an ancient king who was closely associated with demon.

"And also there is this ring he keep with him." Yukio added, looking rightfully worried after he realized how _closely_ associated Solomon was with demons.

Shiro frowned. "A ring?"

"Nii-san _nonchalantly _hid it under his shirt from me." Yukio murmured, "He never did that before, I don't even _know_ he can just... hid it and switched topic smoothly..." It reminded him eerily of certain flamboyant demon.

That was not Rin alright, but still... a ring? That was odd, Rin was never fond of accecories.

Ring...

Solomon...

His eyes widened the size of dinner plate, those two words together was a recipe for disaster with capital D. "Oh my God... Yukio! We must find Rin! Immediately!"

"Why?"

"No time to explain." The priest roared, "We have to find him, NOW!"

**Somewhere else, with Rin**

Rin was well aware of the changes in him, and frankly he liked it. For the first time in years he felt content, like something he had missed was found again. He knew he was getting calmer these days, his emotion was not in constant rage, and it was getting easier to be in control. Flashes of dream he saw now and then was a little annoying but... also pleasant...

Very much so...

Rin squinted his eyes as another dream, or perhaps memory flashed before his eyes and he quickly seek a good place to sit down. He found a secluded corner in an alley and sat down with bating breath.

**_Do you hate your father? _**The unknown person was sitting in his usual place, throne of towering books. Then he felt his lips moved, forming a question. Answering the question with another.

**_Why do I ask? _**

**_I am his old friend after all... _**

He opened his mouth again, ready to form another question but his instict spurred him to dodge iron bat coming his way. To say Rin was not pleased to see pigeon murderer gang was stating the obvious.

"Yo Okumura..."

Contrarry to popular belief, Rin was never the first to pick a fight. Not even against punks who kept running their dirty mouth about him. He should feel angry, but after years of verbal abuse... it got to the point their insult was minor annoyance and frankly it was too troublesome to feel anything about it.

He would have leave them alone if only they could keep their hands off of innocent animals. And they called him demon, at least with him they had reason wanting beat him up in return. Those little animals? Just for pure sick pleasure.

Few weeks ago he would just write them off as bastards with a flair for hurting defenseless animal, but now he knew better. This person was mentally sick, he should be in pshyciater ward, locked up and not wandering on the street.

After listening their leader's ranting about bribing him to keep his mouth shut about his sick hobby, Rin held his hand up. "So... in conclusion you want me to shut up about your _hobby_ and you will pay for it?" Rin sighed tiredly, "Not interested, keep your money." " "Don't be shy..." He taunted, "I know you're poor, that's why your nerdy brother need scholarship to attend True Cross Academy... "

Rin rolled his eyes, "Is that a compliment? Yukio _earned_ that scholarship... it's a privellege, what to be ashamed about it?" He wondered out loud.

"He eat someone else's money!"

Rin was getting _really _tired of this. "Like I said, my little brother worked for it... _you_ in the other hand pay your school with your dad's money." Rin said pointedly, mentally patting himself on the back for the smart retort. "And also... Shiratori, in case you didn't know already your hobby is never a secret, so why the hell you need to pay me to keep it?" He asked in deadpan tone, and Shiratori snarled. "Ask one of your goons to go to nearest market place and ask any random people if they ever heard of mayor's son who has a hobby of torturing animal... I'm pretty sure eight out of ten would know."

The reason Shiratori was not in jail yet for animal cruelty yet? Simply because his parents would get him out of there anyway, so people learned to stay out of his way and turned a blind eye from his crime. Everyone but Rin.

"You! You..." Shiratori growled like a beast and Rin wondered why none of his friends thought that the guy was acting weird. Shiratori was always a pshyco, but acting feral like this was out of weird scale even by his standard. And also if his eyes didn't deceive him, at some point some black weir bugs were crowding around Shiratori. What the hell? "I will kill YOU!"

He was going to dodge Shiratori's punch but the other hand came with iron bat so he was forced to dig his fist to Shiratori's stomach so he escaped bludgeoned to death. Shiratori fell on his knees, coughing as holding his stomach. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted three friends of Shiratori moved to restrain him. He was strong but pinned by the weight of three guys, he stood no chance.

"Oi! Don't you think your boss is acting weird or something?" Rin shouted at them, stopping them on his track. Then he craned his neck at Shiratori who was holding a heated iron bat now. "He was seriously trying to kill me!" Rin shouted in shock.

Now Shiratori was growing horns and tail, but since none of them screaming about it yet Rin didn't. His eyes were getting weird lately. However even thought they saw no tail or horns, the sound of Shiratori's maniacal laugh was enough to convince his goons that Shiratori was going crazy, or crazier. He was also seriously going after Okumura's life, not beating him up. They were delinquents, but there was a line of morality they won't cross. In fact now they were as scared as Rin by how Shiratori acted. Especially now Shiratori had totally lost it and started swingging his bat around. The last swing was missing his fat friend's forehead by a few inches, it was understatement of the century that no one was save from Shiratori.

"Uwaa!"

"Run!"

"Reiji is going crazy!"

Rin was about to make his escape, maybe call authorities while he was at it since this was not punk on the loose but pshyco on the loose. However one of Shiratori's _friends_ tripped and Shiratori was on him in instant. Rin turned on his heels and ran towards the possesed teen and his would be victim. _'I won't make it in time, damn it! Someone is going to die! No! I will not ALLOW it!' _

_"__STOP IT!" _Rin yelled as a wall of blue fire erupted, driving the horned boy away from the helpless victim.

**Back with Yukio and Shirou **

"This presence..." Yukio murmured, "Tou-san, could it be?"

Shirou nodded grimly, "A big shot for sure." This oppressing presence, one of the eight kings? This was bad, a disaster. "Let's hope whatever it is, it didn't find Rin yet."

"We have to hurry." Yukio swallowed, he knew someday this day would come but no matter how much he prepared for it he would never be ready. Not even the weight of gun on his holster or the sight of his father's back could comfort him. _'Nii-san please... please be safe.' _

**Somewhere else, with Rin **

If Rin had to summarize the last few hours, it would be four letters with capital F. He was pretty sure this was what people called FUBAR. First his body started to spout fire, the good thing was he saved the punk, the bad thing he got called demon again and the punk he saved thought he was the scarier of the two and ran away. The worse thing? Shiratori kept chasing him, and refused to leave him alone. If before Shiratori was adamant to annoy him, this new Shiratori was raising hell for who knows why. He was already running for hours from Shiratori but the delinquent was stubborn. Rin had ran and ran to the point he was no longer in neighborhood he was familiar with.

"Young Lord..." Shiratori called him out.

It took a while for Rin to process that Shiratori was addressing him. He dared not to breathe his indignation, in fear Shiratori would find his hiding spot. Usually Rin wouldn't run from a fight, but chased by a crazy punk with horns and tail was bound to make anyone to run.

"Let me bring you to your father milord... He is waiting for you..." He sang in maniacal voice. "This Astaroth will show you the right path..."

Rin tuned the mad rant out, _'Which father he is talking about anyway? Who cares... he is crazy, first thing first, I have to get away from him.' _

The problem was how? He was a sitting duck, and at night it was very unlikely anyone would walk pass this place. He could fight but the problem was, Shiratori seemed to grow thicker skin since his fist was still throbbing from punching him. It was like hitting a brick wall and that hit seemed to make Shiratori crazier.

There was the blue flame, and Rin didn't like how it felt against his skin. He didn't like the feeling of heat crawling on his skin, it sickened him. But should he risk his life just because of that? It worked against Shiratori before.

No...

This power felt wrong... he didn't want it. He was not...

**_Then, do you want my power instead? _**

The familiar warmth returned and Rin felt a little light headed. It was not the voice talking to him but he saw this person talking to someone, someone whose eyes he saw throught from.

**_You do have human blood in you, this is the proof of your humanity... _**

**'****My humanity?' **

**_Repeat after me... _**

"I find you milord!" Rin's eyes widened when he saw the stack of crates he used as barricade was torn to shreds by Shiratori's claws. "Time's up! Let's go back to our home! Your father is waiting in Gehenna!"

Rin gritted his teeth, "I am not going anywhere!" He yelled, clutching the chained ring on his chest.

Astaroth's eyes widened when it locked at the object Rin was holding, "That ring... milord! Don't! Hand over that accursed ring before..." The demon demanded, clawed hand stretched out to reach the ring.

The dark haired youth snarled, backing away as holding the ring protectively. "I will not hand it over!"

"Don't push your luck!" The demon possesed boy roared, "You may be his son, but not even you would escape unscatched if you hold onto that ring!"

Rin had no idea what he was doing, but the ring was important to him and he didn't want it taken away. His lips let out foreign words and his hand shot up towards the demon.

**_'_**_By the name of Solomon and his wisdom,  
>I command thee<br>Thou shalt obey!'_

Astaroth was stopped on his track, his vessel was shaking as blue seal circle trapped it. A seal with seven edged pentagram.

"This is... the lesser key of Solomon!" Astaroth choked out with fear in his voice, "It can't be... you are not... one of them, and they are..."

Rin panted lightly and he could feel his energy depleting, whatever power he was using now it was taking a toll out of him. "What... nonsense are you..."

Astaroth writhed, snarling in rage. "Then you're nothing but a pawn of Solomon! Release me!" He roared, trashing wildly to break free of the seal but it didn't bulge. "If you don't, I will kill this human!" His clawed hand reached out to his jugular, drawing a small drip of blood.

His eyes widened in shock, he didn't really comprehend what the demon was talking about but someone was going to die on his watch and Rin didn't want that.

_'__Those who hold onto ancient tower of Babel!  
>Hear the anguish from Etemenanki!<br>Thou shalt forget to speak  
>And break apart!' <em>

It was the most painful scream Rin had ever heard, not voice of one but two. Inhuman gultural voice and familiar shriek of pain from Shiratori, braiding for a full minute before it ceased. Then Shiratori fell from to his knees and fell face first to the ground.

"Ha ha ha... so you're... pretty human to use this power... heh, you're a Halfling after all..." The demonic voice choked out. "But remember this... you who was born of human and demon." Rin's blood ran cold when he heard the next sentence, "You will never belong... Exorcist... will be the first to reject you, even if they're your... kin... ha ha ha..." Soon the laughter died out and the horns and tail withered away from Shiratori's body.

It took Rin just a moment to decide to risk the danger to check on Shiratori, especially since the horn and tail had disappeared. He placed two fingers on Shiratori's neck and relieved to feel the pulse. He was no doctor but he had a feeling Shiratori was in no danger to lose his life even though he was pretty beaten up.

Now... what should he do? Call ambulance anonymously? He couldn't tell people he knock Shiratori out with magic anyway. Beside... how he could explain the whole mess he made out of this place? Whatever he did, it left a pretty impressive material damage from its blast alone. The worse offense was the crater, demon or not people won't believe he caused this huge crater.

Maybe he should just leave Shiratori somewhere with bigger chance of people walking by? That didn't sound responsible, but that was Yukio's forte not his and in the first place Shiratori was the one who got them in trouble.

The weight on his neck reminded Rin of the ring, his fingers reached out to hold it. "Warm..." It reminded him of comforting embrace he dreamed of. "Solomon... huh?" Was the person in his dream Solomon? He was so... different from what Rin read in bible and heard in his father's sermon. He couldn't describe it well but...

What did that Astaroth guy say again? That Rin was supposed to be what?

Sound of footsteps echoed through the dark alley nearby and Rin almost jumped in fright. Looking around for a place to hide, the dark haired youth found an upturned stack of crates in the corner. It was dark, and perfect place to hide. Darting to his chosen spot Rin quickly crouched down, his heart was beating loudly against his ribcage as he waited for the owner of those footsteps to show up.

He almost let out a gasp when he saw who showed up on the scene.

Tou-san and... Yukio?!

* * *

><p>Yukio was no stranger to badly damaged place in need to be cleaned up in aftermath of a demon's rampage. However this was different, the huge crater where the former vessel was found. It as if the demon was slammed by a great force to the ground, and by all accounts the vessel should have died. From his inspection however, the human vessel got away with superficial wound and a bad fever, which was a common symptom post possession.<p>

They were worried about his brother but judging from the scene it was unlikely Rin was involved.

Father Fujimoto crossed his arms, "Have you called the medic?

Yukio nodded, taking his phone off of his ear, "it will take a while for them to get here..."

"This is really strange..." His father murmured, echoing his thought. "This place is pretty trashed and yet this boy is so lucky to escape mostly unscathed..."

Yukio nodded, "Yes... and also, someone exorcised the demon... in a pretty rough method to boot."

"Yeah, but what kind of method? No slash mark or bullet wound so... neither knight nor dragoon, not tamer either... an aria perhaps?" He wondered.

Yukio shook his head, "Aria won't make this much damage, it will just drive the demon out... what kind of exorcist did this?"

"Regardless... it would be a headache for the cleanup crew to sort this mess out."

Yukio grimaced, "Well... at least Nii-san is not involved like we feared."

There was a familiar glint of weariness in his father's eyes whenever they discussed his brother's demonic heritage. Maybe he shouldn't bring it up. "Yes... it's a relieve Rin is not involved, we have to keep him safe from this as long as possible..."

"Tou-san..."

He took a deep breath, "It would be nice if he can just stay the way he is... I don't want him to be involved in this world." No matter how impossible it was.

Once upon a time Yukio thought it was unfair that Rin didn't have to deal with this, but all his life his brother had to deal with something he couldn't control. A little more time to stay innocent, believing he was normal was just a small reprieve from what waiting for his brother in the future.

As the two exorcists were deep in their thought, neither noticed someone sneaked out of the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in monastery... <strong>

It was pathetically easy to sneak in unnoticed and made his way to bathroom. The onely greeting he got was a reprimand from one of the priest that he should tell them he was back and don't hog the bathroom for too long as he had missed dinner tonight. Rin groaned his respond and focused his attention back to scrubbing himself raw.

He could still feel the eerie heat of that blue flame and it was making him uncomfortable.

That was the least of his worry though as tonight he was faced by a revelation that his family was keeping a secret from him. Demon was real and they were exorcist. It was not hard to put two and two together even though he was not a genius like Yukio. All the clues were laid bare before him tonight, and not even he was _that_ dense to miss it.

In fact he felt really stupid for not realizing that Yukio went missing a lot with their father for years, they always had this and that to excuse their disappearance and now Rin knew why. He felt hurt and betrayed by them. He was their family and yet he was kept out of the loop. It was so painful, so much to the point he want to disappear.

Maybe that was what he should do?

He felt like this too back in the dream before that person found him...

Nowhere to belong, neither here nor there...

Wait a minute? Where was this here and there anyway?

That was his last thought before darkness claimed him.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Yukio was shouting and it reminded him eerily of their childhood where Nii-san got scratches and bruise all over him to defend Yukio. It was nothing new for Yukio to worry himself sick over his brother, but he never imagine fearing for Nii-san's life after his older twin almost drowned himself in their bathtub. He was a doctor, an exorcist doctor but he knew enough that Rin didn't faint, he fell asleep! In bathtub!<p>

And God, why the water was so damn cold?! May was not the perfect month to soak in cold water, what was his brother thinking?

Then Rin abruptly sat up, startling Yukio. Rubbing his temple as if he had a headache not just almost drowned himself. "So sleepy..." He murmured.

"Nii-san!" Yukio hissed as Rin trotted to where he hung his towel, and started to dry himself as if nothing was wrong. "You fell asleep in out bathtub! That's dangerous! You could've drowned!"

"Hm..." His brother had the nerve to yawn, and started to put his clothes on.

Yukio narrowed his eyes, "What were you thinking? This is the end of winter, not spring yet and you take a bath with cold water! You will get sick!"

"Worrywart..." Nii-san's voice was muffled as he put on his shirt.

"Never mind! Just answer my questions! You've been acting weird lately Nii-san!" Yukio snapped, his tone was demanding as all his frustration bubbled to the surface. Usually he was not this impatient with his brother, but it had been weeks of restrain and this was the last straw.

Yukio was not prepared to hear his brother's cold voice in respond to his question. "I don't want to talk about it, so please don't bother to ask." His brother's familiar voice felt so alien to him, like he was talking to a stranger.

"Nii-san..." Yukio swallowed, "What are you hiding from me?" The question spilled out before he could stop himself. Whatever reaction he expected from his brother, this was not it.

Nii-san's eyes widened for a moment before it narrowed dangerously,

**"Isn't that suppose to be my line?" **

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? I am running out of juice for my older story... I deleted a number I KNOW are below the cut to be published. I have my doubt for this one too though DX This is an experimental fic in the end...<br>**

**One more question, should I let Shiro survive or die like in canon? **


	2. 2nd Pillar

**Welcome to second chapter of Halfling Prince XDDD I didn't expect to get good reviews out of this story, I only expect five reviews... at any rate you guys succeed to get me in good spirit for this story XDDD well, I have not run out of juice yet LOL.**

* * *

><p><strong>"No one<strong>**_ wants to have their path decided by something other than their own will..."  
><em>**_Camio- Makai Ouji  
><em>

A sense of trepidation was something familiar that haunt him day and night in regards to his twin and their secret. Even so the familiarity didn't help him from being caught unaware when the dreaded time came.

"Yukio... for a genius you're pretty slow." Neither twin noticed the door to the bathroom slid open and their father walked in, demanding why they made so much fuss and taking so long to boot.

"Rin, Yukio? What are you two..."

"Everyone have secret they want to keep." Rin answered in cynical tone as he walked pass their father.

Father's hand shot up to catch Nii-san's and Yukio stepped forward, "But Nii-san! You're endangering yourself! You should..."

Rin glared at them, "Let me go, it's my business to keep my secret just like you and Tou-san..."

Yukio could feel phantom chill ran down his spine at the implication, "Nii-san, you..."

There was a smirk and then it curved up to a sad smile, "So... cram school nowadays teach kids to fight demon huh? Awesome school... "At this point the hand that was holding Rin's fell back to father's side. "So, how long were you planning to hide it from me? And also... do you know why demons call me young master?" The two exorcist flinched. "Of course you do..." He drawled, laughing softly.

There was no hate, anger nor sadness in his voice, in fact his inquiry sounded so... flat and lack any emotion.

It was father who found his voice first, "It's for your own good, Rin... we just want to protect you..."

"That's a good reason." Nii-san said again in his new foreign voice, and if Yukio didn't know better he would think his brother was possessed. "I was always in agony all these years... not knowing why I am abnormal, or why Yukio start spending so much time in his cram school... why you guys sometimes talk in private and stop whenever I was within earshot..."

"Rin... "The Paladin winced guiltily.

"Nii-san..."

Rin gritted his teeth, "I am not blind... and I have enough of being left in the dark! I have enough of being excluded for something I can't control..." That was true, had Nii-san been a normal child with normal strength, schoolyard fight won't be a serious problem that escalated to his isolation. "I don't need to be treated the same way by my own family!" Their father opened his mouth but Rin cut him off, "It's NOT about whether you have a good enough reason for it! It's not! It's about you deciding it on your own what's good for me! You think I am happier ignorant? No, I am not!"

"Rin, we..."

He snarled, "Keep your secret! Even if you tell me now, I _can't _trust you... so there's no point. You keep yours, and I get to keep mine."

"Rin!" The Paladin called him in warning tone, "I understand you're upset, but listen to us! It's beyond you... and what you keep as secret is dangerous, you can't..."

That stopped him on his track, and he whirled around in fury. "No, you don't! None of us can understand! You keep secrets from me! And now I keep secret from you too! How we can understand each other when those get in between?" He hissed, "I trusted you, now I can't..."

"Nii-san I..."

"Enough Yukio! Anymore and I will say something I will regret later..." He slid the door open, "So leave me alone."

BAM!

This was not how they imagined the reveal would be. Although ironically nothing revealed at all by them in the end and his brother of all people would rather keep the status quo for his own secrecy.

"Father..." Yukio turned to the Paladin, "Are we... the one at fault?"

His question snapped his father out of his thought, "That's... "He groaned, "Maybe but... regardless of whose fault, we should talk him out of this!" Guilt aside they had to set their priority straight, with that in mind the older exorcist slid the door open, mouth opened wide to call out his adoptive son. However no name passed his lips as he openly gaped at the sight of empty corridor and opened window. Yukio followed closely, mouth opened slightly as he and his father processed what just happened.

His brother had escaped.

Yukio glanced at his watch, it was 8PM pass fifteen. "He... run away?" AT NIGHT? When demon ran amok outside?

His surrogate father was paling rapidly and Yukio followed his gaze that was set on calendar they had hung on the wall, it was first of May. "Tonight is..." His lips quivered, "The night of Walpurgis? The great... Sabbath?!"

_Damn__ it! Nii-san couldn't choose worse time than tonight to run away from home!_

The rest of his thought was drowned by panicked call of his father for their clergies, telling them to prepare a search party for Rin and stand guard for rowdy demons.

* * *

><p>How long he had been running, he wondered? He didn't even has a clue where he was now, all he thought of was to get away from Yukio and their father. He couldn't trust his self-control around them, and as much as he wanted to scream and demand them to spill he knew better. They had kept him in the dark for years, it was not like they will give in if he demanded it from them. Not without revealing his secret in return.<p>

Although... he was not sure what was this secret he kept from them in the first place. He sort some things out already though.

First, he wanted to keep the ring for himself. He didn't really know why he was so adamant about it, but he trusted his instinct.

Second, he needed cool down time from Yukio and old man.

And third...

"Enlighten me." Rin said in his best imperious voice, chin raised high and arm crossed in haughty pose he learned from pompous rich brat like Shiratori.

In front of him a crowd of low level demons were falling all over themselves to get in his good grace. Rin had no idea how they found him, and he was relieved they were paying homage to him instead of trying to drag him somewhere unwanted.

**"The exorcist..." **

**"Blue night..." **

**"Fifteen years ago..." **

It was a headache to get them to speak in turn though, and to comprehend their wheezing and guttural voices. However it was better than nothing. He was pretty sure these demons were biased in regards to exorcist so he didn't trusted them fully, not until he got to listen to anything from exorcist's side.

It didn't stop him for hating when every second of puzzle pieces were falling to their places.

Apparently he was _the son_ of Satan, and _the prince _of hell. No wonder Astaroth called him young master and these demons were so eager to please him. Apparently he was also a Halfling, just like Astaroth said. However Satan was their god so Halfling or not, the godly blood still flows on his veins. Rin was shocked and angry at the revelation but it numbed quickly as he reminded himself that Satan's son or not, all he got from the demon god was endless problem because of his uncontrollable power. As for what he thought of Satan? Well, so far he got all these problems because of his blood but aside from that he didn't even know the guy.

Satan was the ultimate evil, and he was told this by the father who hid the truth from him for years. It was not like he believed otherwise now, as demons themselves believed it. The demon god had not given him any direct harm yet, so Rin supposed he didn't hold anything against Satan more than any other human for now.

There was no point hating the father he never met...

Rin felt a small prick like pain in his head at the though, it was... a familiar thought.

**_'Do I hate my father?' _The man chuckled, _'Isn't that what you want to ask to yourself?' _**

_He was just... curious, perhaps Solomon could relate to him because..._

**_'You hardly see him, don't you?' _**

_He was startled to find himself questioned back, and nodded in respond. _

**_'Then, how could you hate someone you never know?' _**

_But that didn't stop him from feeling all this pain, all this suffering for just being the son of... for being fathered by a demon. A Halfling... _

"RIN!"

The dark haired Halfling was snapped out of his trance by the voice of his father, and with the Paladin was their father and one of the clergy men.

Rin's eyes widened when he saw his father pulled a gun and fired.

* * *

><p><strong>With Fujimoto and Izumi <strong>

They had been searching for Rin for hours and now it was already thirty minutes before midnight. The only assurance was Kurikara he brought along was still tightly sealed, a sign that Rin was alive and safe. They didn't see even a hide of Rin in their neighborhood and initiated to look further. They split to two man cell so they could cover more ground. He and Izumi spotted a swarm of demon, and was greeted by the sight of horrible scene. Rin was sitting on the bench in a street basketball court as if it was his throne while he was surrounded by the swarm of demon.

It was unnerving to see Rin was so close, and eerily comfortable in their midst.

Fujimoto however didn't believe Rin's safety was not compromised, so with a cry he called his son's name and opened fire.

**BANG! **

A pained cry echoed through the air as the bullet tore through a hobgoblin, his mind categorized the demons, searching for the most fatal verse for instant kill. However any aria that was about to leave his lips died on his throat when Rin turned to face him with eerily calmness and said.

"What are you doing, old man?"

Rin narrowed his eyes at his surrogate father, eyeing the gun and Izumi who had a scarecrow like demon following closely behind him. So all of them were exorcist? He smiled bitterly, so he was indeed the _only_ one left in the dark about all this. He tried his best to suppress him temper, as much as he wanted to shout at his father, it was not the right place or time.

"What are you doing, old man?" He said in the calmest and deadpan tone he could muster at that moment. It had its desired effect, Father was so shocked that he was speechless. Then a demon tried its luck to attack, only to be shot at point blank range. Enraged, the swarm of demon moved to attack but Rin's command held them back. "Be still!"

Rin decided he liked their obedience, but not the face his father made in respond. He stepped forward and the swarm parted like red sea for him, mentally he warned himself to not get used to this feeling of dominance of superiority.

"Rin..." His father seemed to have difficulty to decide between looking at him and keeping an eye on the demons.

Rin sighed loudly then swept his eyes through the crown, _'Leave now...' _

They curtseyed- or something like that considering most of them didn't have waist- and then slowly retreated to the darkness, leaving their prince and the exorcists alone. Seeing Izumi and the Paladin were spechless at the display, Rin decided to start the conversation. "So, are you going to say something or we're going to stand here all night?" He deadpanned sarcastically, inwardly he was impressed by how nonchalant he could sound considering the circumstances.

Fujimoto Shirou had been always ready for the unexpected but when it came to his son, it never cease to catch him off guard, starting from their birth, Yukio's genius, Rin's tendency to invite trouble and now... If he didn't know better he would think this boy was no son of his. Rin should have screamed obscenities, howling to the top of his lung that Shiro was a liar, no father of his and so on. Rin didn't do any of that, but then again Rin was never predictable.

His eyes spotted the duffel bag Rin swung over his shoulder, he was too focused on Rin and the demons he didn't notice Rin had a bag with him. "Why do you have a bag with you? And when did you pack up?" The implication was not missed.

Rin shot him a look that said the boy was not impressed by his inquiry. "Well... I did open that window when I walked out of the bathroom but... I didn't jump out of the window to run off." Shiro blinked in confusion at that, "I went back to my room to pack my things when you're calling Izumi and others to look for me... waited for you and the rest to go and walked out myself."

"..."

"..."

In short they had been had, by Rin nonetheless. They knew Rin was never a complete idiot, he was the different kind of smart than Yukio was, the mischevious kind. However they never imagined they would receive the end of a simple distraction, and a product of their paranoia nonetheless.

"I almost can't believe you really buy that I jumped out of the window." He said in deadpan tone. "Idiots." He snorted, grinning the familiar grin Shiro grew fond of.

For a moment it as if Rin had forgiven him, that everything was going to be okay. It relieved him somewhat but a question still hung in the air. "Rin, where are you going to go with that bag? Running away from home and us is not a solution."

Rin's eyes rolled to the bag had on his shoulder, "Oh, this... I want to go somewhere pretty far." He answered vaguely.

"Rin." He called his surrogate son sadly, "I am really sorry but please... don't resort to this! Where are you going to go?"

Rin shook his head, "I am not running away from anyone, like you said... I am fifteen I can't stay in monastery forever... I am just moving out like Yukio." Then he eyed Izumi curiously, "So... that's what tamer do, is that Jack o'lantern Izumi-san?"

Shirou gaped at Rin and realized those demons didn't crowd around him for nothing, Rin was prying for information from them! "Rin, what they told you..."

Rin cut him off, "Everything I asked from them... they really hate exorcist by the way..." He said in light hearted tone. "But then again the feeling is mutual I am sure..." He laughed softly, "It's pretty funny when they told me I should be in the palace now because there is a banquet for great Sabath and a prince should attend such event..."

"Rin..."

Then Rin grinned, hand posed forward in decidedly imperious gesture. "Then I said, I am a prince I will do anything I want!" Rin said in faked grandiose manner. "I will be there when I feel like it and they stopped asking question and started answering. For demons they're pretty trustful..." Rin said in thoughful manner, "Lucky me, I guess..."

They obeyed him, so most likely Rin already knew about the flame too and he had it. This was bad, he had to stop Rin from being swayed by demons. "I know you're angry we lied to you but... I promise, you will get your answers." Shirou pleaded, "I will tell you everything! We're not leaving you in the dark anymore so please..." Then he held Kurikara he hung on his back out to Rin. "This sword..."

When Rin laid his eyes on Kurikara, it as if some switch was turned on. His face paled, his hand shot up and batted the demon sword off of Shiro's hand. Izumi who was a few steps behind rushed to retrieve it.

The half-demon growled, "I am sorry, but I don't want it..."

His heart sank at that, "Why? Why can't you forgive us?"

Rin groaned, rubbing his temple. "It's not about forgiveness, old man! There is no point telling me anything I can't trust! Don't you get it? I _can't _trust you who lied to me for my whole life, you who can't trust _me _with the truth! Not you! Not Izumi-san! And NOT YUKIO either!"

That was... how Rin felt? It was not the truth he desired, not from them. Shirou was reminded of sermon from his teacher when he was young, trust was like a sand castle, you could build it for so long with tedious amount of effort but it was fragile. Once it collapsed, it would never be the same.

He gritted his teeth, "The monastery was my home for my whole life! A place where I belonged! Then I found myself left in the dark all _alone_ for years, how do you think I will feel?"

One word popped out instantly on his mind, loneliness...

Rin was never a child who liked solitude, which was why in spite of countless failures he tried so hard to make friends. It was always Rin who bothered Yukio for company, because he couldn't stand being alone for long. And now...

People he trusted for his whole life lied to him, the world he knew was crumbling to pieces.

* * *

><p>A look of realization colored his father's face and Rin was glad at last the old man got it why he was so upset. No one liked to see their world turned upside down, and he wanted them to stop trying to force him to see it their way.<p>

"Rin..." Rin perked up, "If what you need is time to be away from us, at least let me to introduce you to a friend of mine... he is the headmaster of True Cross Academy, he knows who you are and can provide a safe place for you... you can even enroll to the academy, you can learn anything you wanted..."

Rin snapped, and yelled at the top of his lungs. "STOP thinking you know what I want!" He panted lightly, and his patience was thinning rapidly. "Don't decide anything for me! NO MORE! I am sick of it! Have it ever cross your mind to ask what I want?!"

Old man looked really close to kneel and beg, and Rin felt really guilty but he steeled his resolve. "Rin! I just want you to be safe... you can have anything you want but please, let us keep you safe!"

He was really tempted to give in, but nothing will change if he let them to push him around. He knew that none of them wanted to hurt him with their lies. He knew all along that they just wanted what they thought was the best for him. "Even so... " He closed his eyes.

**_'Solomon...' _**

A man who was perhaps a mere memory, a vivid one but intangible presence that kept him company for short time but felt like it was since so long ago. He became an irreplaceable presence in his short life.

**_'I may be your master but I have no right to decide your fate...  
>because <em>****no one_ wants to have their path decided by something other than their own will...'_**

Once he wondered why Solomon defied God, and the answer was simple.

"I..."

GROARR!

As one they turned to the source of feral roar, and a demon much larger than usual appeared. It had spiral horns and lower body resembling that of a goat even though it stood on two feet. Rin at first thought it was a new demon but he recognized that white hair and street clothes anywhere. It was Shiratori, or rather Astaroth returned for revenge.

"Didn't your men bring him to hospital, old man?"

His father narrowed his eyes, "They did but it seems this foolish child escaped, and he is possessed by the same demon to boot."

"Rin!" Izumi called him, "You should go! You're his target!"

However Rin didn't move even an inch from the spot as the demon trodded to his direction, Shirou was about to open fire but stopped on his track when Rin stepped forward and placed himself between Shiro and Astaroth.

**"Young master..."** It called, **"Your father is waiting... this Astaroth shall bring you to him..." **It offered as kneeling. **"He will show you the right path... so please relinquish the possession of the ring to him..." **

Rin narrowed his eyes at the kneeling demon, "You're strangely subdued compared to this afternoon."

It grinned, revealing sharp set of teeth. **"Halfling or not you're of _his _lineage, we will not betray Satan's blood... especially a prince with true power like you... I am your loyal servant, milord..."**Shiro felt chill down his spine when the demon laid its eyes on him. **"I will not betray you..."**

There was a long silence as Rin stepped closer to Astaroth, and Shiro brought his gun up again to protect his son but Rin's words stopped him on his track. "Sounds nice, flattering and all..." Rin deadpanned, "But who the hell are you?"

**"Astaroth is my..." **

Rin cut him off, "No, it's not your name... what a demon, swearing fealthy with false name..." The demon shook, trembling in what Shiro perceived as anger. But much to Shiro's shock instead of getting away from demon he angered Rin extended his hand right on Astaroth's face.

"Rin! Get away from that demon!" He pleaded.

His cry went unheeded and in spite of how close Rin's outstretched hand to Astaroth's jaw, the demon made no move to bite the offending hand off. In fact the demon was shaking in fear. "Do you expect me to believe a demon who give me false name? You're not Astaroth..." Rin hissed in anger, "I don't take liars well today...so begone!"

**"Forgive..." **

"RIN!" Shiro ran towards his son as Astaroth poisonus claws were raised.

How dare this scum tried to lie to him! Shiratori was also an idiot to let himself possessed twice by the same demon. His patience was on the limit after the whole fiasco, and he was tired to deal with lies. They sickened him!

_"Begone! In the..."_

Rin began to chant but the next thing he knew was his air was knocked out of his lungs, his back collided with the ground painfully, a heavy body pressed to his and warm red liquid spilled on the ground.

"Old... man..." His father's legs were bleeding heavily, that was what he could see from his position under his father's body. "Your legs..." So much blood, "Why did you..." Rin stammered in shock, "I am the son of Satan, you..."

His father rose slightly from his body so Rin could see his face, a stupidly grinning face. "Because you're my son... demon or not, it won't change... "

In the end no matter how much this man hurt him with lies, it didn't change the fact this man loved him as a son. This man was the one who broke his ribs to give Rin a comforting hug, and the one who proudly call him a son in spite of his blood. In the face of all that, the pain that wrecked him tonight because of their lies was pale in comparison. Nothing matter because the most important thing was... Fujimoto Shirou loved him.

* * *

><p>GROARR!<p>

Fujimoto winced in pain as the mist of holy water Izumi threw at the demon dispersed, if anything it made it angrier. "Rin... run..."

"I will not." Rin declared in determined voice, "Don't ask something you can't do yourself, Dad." He grumbled as he pushed his father as gently as possible from shielding him. Ignoring his father's protest Rin stood up, and glared at the demon. "Beside... it's my turn to protect you." He raised his hand toward Astaroth. "_Evil spirit, fear me, and submit!" _

**"STOP!" **The demon cried desperately as chain of Hebrew alphabets bind it to the ground. Then it jumped as high as it could to the sky, but the trail of sacred alphabet followed.

Shiro and Izumi's eyes widened in shock, "Hebrew... it couldn't be..."

Rin eyed the struggling demon with narrowed eyes, "_Worshipper of sacred Al-Babein earth, lays your eyes upon the hill of Cavalry where the sin of past kings stopped!" _

The sky opened and a pillar of light struct the demon down, crashing its demonic body back to earth.

Rin panted lightly as he struggled to stand, where he was standing was very close to where Asta- not Astaroth- crashed. He was so in need for practice, he could get himself killed if he didn't learn a good aim soon. "Haa haa..." He stood up only to get his shaky legs gave out a second later. "Damn... this time it took more than... the last..." He choked out.

"RIN! LOOK OUT!"

The warning came too late, his left leg was pulled by clawed hand and Rin let out a yelp of pain as his whole body collided with the ground. "You..." Rin growled.

The demon was fatally wounded and by all right it should be banished back to Gehenna. However it stayed and had his other claws sinking to its own stomach. "Shiratori..." Rin gasped, "Stop! You're killing him!"

**"A hu... man's life... worth nothing... you... our... prince who is becoming... a pawn of So... lomon, no..." **The demon rasped out. **" Matter what... we have to prevent you from falling... Lord Satan ordered us... to make... sure... of that!" **

The Paladin's eyes widened in shock as he realized what the demon was after, he was going to facilitate Satan to open a Gehenna gate here with the blood! "Izumi! Aria!"

"Hai!" Izumi saluted and they stated chanting. "**This is disciple that testifieth of... **

Shiratori's blood flowed and soaked the ground, and a black expanse appeared out of nowhere. For a moment Rin wondered morbidly if human body had that much blood. His consciousness was waning rapidly and it was getting hard for his eyes to focus. He could tell that demon was in spasm as his father and Izumi-san recited verse from Bibble It didn't loosen its hold at all though, the demon seemed to be dead set to not let him go even if it cost him its life.

_"In the name of Solomon... " _Please! Just one spell, even a weak one should do!

"Rin! DON'T!" His father cried out, crawling to him with his hands.

He coughed, his throat felt drier than ever. "Ha... akh!" It was so hard to stay awake, never mind to speak a word. Shiratori's body began to sink beneath the pool of darkness, dragging Rin by ankle with him. His sight was blurry and Rin wondered if this was what Yukio saw without his glasses. _'Yukio... is this... will be my end?' _

"NII-SAN!"

He saw something red on the corner of his eyes and out of reflex he grabbed it out of reflex. "Hh..." Then he saw blurry face, it was Yukio and his little brother was holding another end of the red stick thing.

"Nii-san! Hold on!" Yukio cried. "I will pull you out!"

"Yuu... ki... o?" He came...

* * *

><p>Yukio was in another part of the town when he saw pillar of light fell from the sky. Then like a man possessed he rushed forward, uncaring he left his comrades behind, or how many times he ran to people in the process. He had a very bad feeling and if he didn't put his everything to get there, he would regret it. Soon he was led purely by his instinct, he just knew which direction, which turn he had to take.<p>

When he arrived to his desired place, Yukio saw his wounded brother in the middle of puddle of blood that darkened to color of darkness. Their father was far away, crawling towards his brother as his legs bled. Yukio knew what the pool of darkness was, and it was taking his brother away. Running towards his father Yukio snatched Kurikara and used it as extention of his hand for his brother to hold to.

He cried for his brother desperately before he was answered by a firm grip on Kurikara. "Hold on! I will pull you out, Nii-san!"

"Yuu... ki... o?" For a moment Yukio almost have in to his urge to cry like a child that used to hide behind his brother's back. Rin's voice was weak, so unlike him. He steeled himself and pulled as strong as he could but Rin didn't bulge, half of his legs was already swallowed by the gate. "Ugh!"

A warm hands joined in, it was father's and Izumi-san's. "Pull!" But instead of pulling Rin in they were pulled back. The gate was sucking Rin in stronger like a quicksand.

Yukio's eyes widened when he saw Rin's grip loosened. "No! Don't let go Nii-san!"

"At..." His voice was raspy, "This... rate, you would be... pulled in too... just..."

"There is no way I wil let go!" Yukio snapped as he struggled to hold his footing on the ground.

"We're not going to leave you behind! Rin!" Their father cried.

The Gehenna gate, as if sensing their intention to steal its prey expanded. They almost lost their hold when the border of the gate almost reached their feet. As if saying, if they won't let go, it will swallow them along.

Yukio saw the look on Rin's face and he knew that was the look his twin had when he was planning something stupic. "Don't you dare letting go! I will never forgive you! Nii-san!"

"But... I already... you too..." He stammered incoherently.

"Don't give up!" Their father cried, "Rin I know won't! So RIN! This is all or nothing!"He untied the knot of Kurikara's cover revealing the azure katana beneath it. "Hold onto the sheath, and pulled the katana out!"

Their father was going to make Rin unleashed his flame, it was a gamble but better than nothing. It was a slow progress as Rin keep his hold onto the sheath and pulled the katana. Then brilliant blue flame erupted in a blast.

"Nii-san!"

* * *

><p>So this how it felt to be on the verge of death, strength fading, sight darkening and even voice sounded so far away. He heard his father's order and even though he didn't want to unsheath the blade, he obeyed. The katana was heavy or perhaps it was hand that was losing strength? Just to pull an inch out took almost all his power, then he felt the heat.<p>

The blue flame erupted, licking every inch of his skin. Then using the last of his strength he swing the blade down to the endless abyss of Gehenna gate.

_'God... no, nevermind who... please... please save my family!'_ Rin prayed desperately, _'Never mind what become of me!' _

Then everything in his eyes fell to darkness and all sounds ceased.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere unknown... <strong>

It was like forever in unending darkness and silence, he was awake but in the same time not quite. Then he started hearing voices, they were familiar... not as much as Solomon's but also nostalgic.

The first was deep velvety voice of an adult, invoking strange emotion within him. There was wariness, admiration, comradeship and a tint of respect. **"So how is he?" **

**"Asleep as you can see." **Said another voice, this one sounded younger and gentler. **"Demon or not, that person's son or not... he was on the verge of death." **Another kind of emotion bubbled to the surface, fondness, sympathy, and comradeship. **"If not for the ring..." **The voice shook slightly, **"At least it's in our hands now, where it's safe." **

A loud sigh reached his air, ** "The ring is important but... Why we found him near the border of limbo though? He is so lucky we found him instead of Satan's demons... " **

Limbo? Wasn't that the place between life and death where people... he should pay more attention to father's sermon.

**"In Limbo but _not_ quite... more like he had from waist down in Limbo and up in Gehenna..." **The younger voice corrected with a huff. **"He was holding onto that demon heart though... it's his." **

**"That can't be!" **The older, rougher voice shouted, **"We are the one who keep his heart after that war... that's the reason we believe he is alive!" **

**"I am not sure myself... but that's how it feels... beside who cares!" **Then he felt warm arms encircled around his neck. **"He is our friend and he is back!" **

**"Oi! Don't suffocate him!" **The hand was rougher and almost hot but it was comfortingly covering his. **"But you're right... he is with us and that's the most important thing..." **

Who were these peoples and why they welcomed him? "Ugh..." his strewth began to return little by little, his fingers flinched as they seek the warmth.

**"He is waking up!"**

**"Don't yell!"**

His eyelids were heavy but he had new found strength just to see these peoples. He wanted to see them so badly, he missed them. Cobalt blue eyes opened slowly, his sight was blurry but slowly it became clearer. What he saw first was a pair of scarlet eyes and another pair of powder blue gazing at him.

"I am..." His throat was sore and he was overwhelmed by sensation his awakened senses felt. Sight of two men sitting beside the bed, strong smell of honey from the blue eyed boy, soft mattress beneath his body. Everything was so overwhelming, new but strangely familiar.

The owner of scarlet eyes smirked at him, "It's about time you wake up... you made us wait for too long. Around... three hundred years?"

The blue eyed one hissed, "Why you!" Then turned to face him. "Believe it or not we miss you..." Then his eyes turned sad, "If Solomon is here... but since he is not..."

"You want us to do that embarrassing thing in Solomon's place? Why I..."

"Solomon would do it! He will make us if..."

"Fine! Don't sulk like a kid, and you're the oldest out of us three!" The red eyed one threw his arms to the air. "Get this sappy thing done already!"

He grinned and then Rin found himself pinned by their intense eyes, their lips silently counted from three to one.

**"Welcome back... "**

He didn't want to cry, as the familiar greeting was nothing special and he didn't know them at all. However he was powerless to stop warmth to bloom on his chest to the point it was suffocating, and his sight became blurry by tears. Then his lips had a mind on its own and said.

**"I am home..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clear the confusion, in case you didn't catch it yet... Since I am the master of putting vague clues... Rin is reincarnation of one of Solomon's pillar not Solomon himself. That idea does cross my mind but then I think it will get DAMN messy, so I settle on one of the pillars instead. just think of them as OC if you have not read Makai Ouji... I didn't fuly integrate Makai Ouji to this fic anyway.<br>**

**I know the custom was Japanese but they mention about welcoming people back anyway in Makai Ouji so who cares. **

**At any rate... in next chapter we will start the school year of True Cross. I don't remember the time line but in this fic it's 1st MAY... the great Sabbath, night of Walpurgis so there is one month skip ^^ **

**If you think you need a profile to introduce Makai Ouji character, I will put it on in Author note in next chapter ^^/ **


	3. 3rd Pillar

**Here is the third chapter, NO PLAN to update today BUT since I am stuck with my school work I figure I need a refreshing and somehow this chapter finished... XDDD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3rd Pillar: The Fallen Ones <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere unknown... <strong>

Just a month ago he was a junior high school drop out in desperate need to find a job, and now those human need became mundane he even couldn't feel concerned about. Suddenly the world was not limited to his family and school anymore, but so much larger and it would be overwhelming if he forgot he used to be on the center of things. He wondered if he could still call himself human with this kind of mind set.

Who was he trying to fool? If he could being either human or demon, his life won't be so difficult and complicated. Because of his demonic blood, no matter how he wanted it he couldn't trully live as a human and as a demon he didn't really belong to demon world because of his humanity. He was a halfling, a child born of demon and human.

Perhaps fifteen years of believing he was a human was a reprieve, regardless of an abnormal human he used to be. Then again considering who and what he was, it could be considered normal. The process recovery of his memory was slow and painful, but it was inevitable once he took his heart back to his body. He would like to think it was his choice, even though it was between living as a demon and death.

At least he had a choice to choose which heart to take in.

He knew his comrades thought it was silly of him to reject power, he could take both demon hearts, he would get stronger. They didn't voice it out loud though and agreed that some power didn't mean to be taken recklessly. They knew very well that sometimes power brought nothing but grief.

Of course it was power who brought them to Solomon at first, but in the end that great power brought Solomon to ruin too. His death taught them that much.

That was why... this time they had no intention to repeat the same mistake. They would do anything in their power to regain what they had lost and protect it.

It was a fierce meeting, neither side wanted to give in too much but in the end they had to reach an agreement sooner or later. He can't say it was the best they got but acceptable nonetheless. It would suffice for their mutual benefit.

"Then it's decided."

He sighed exasperatedly, wondering why the other side had to make it sounded like they made the decision and in charge? Looking at his companions' expression they didn't like it either. "Calm yourselves." At the time like this he wondered if the world was really upside down now that he was the voice of reason in the group. "Well then, shall we get them down in paper?"

Their aides began to write it down and the finished contract was placed between two sides. He reread the contract, eyes skeptical to find loophole either side could abuse and find none that could cause serious harm. Then he passed it to the other side, and he was sure they were doing the same.

Blood spilled and sigil was drawn in it, bidding their very soul according to the contract.  
><strong>"It's done, and from now on until the contract is fullfilled... our fates are weaved with each other..."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Assiah, Japan<strong>

It was already a month and a half since that fateful day, the day his brother disappeared from Assiah. Gehenna gate Astaroth made with mixing his vessel's blood and Rin's had disappared, but its effect remain as for a while demons were growing rowdy. However it was nothing the order couldn't handle.

In monastery they had settled down somewhat but it was not the same with his brother missing and their father was...

That night when he tried to protect Rin, his legs were wounded by Astaroth. Even though it was treated as immediately as they could in spite of so many things transpired by then, the wound was too deep and the poison had spread. It was a miracle he didn't lose his life, to have his legs paralyzed and losing his Paladin status in exchange was a hefty price but he was alive and that was the most important to Yukio.

And his brother...

At first Yukio and other exorcist in monastery thought Satan had him and he was in Gehenna now but a lot of demon were looking for him in Assiah and Mephisto himself confirmed that his spy in Gehenna informed him that Satan and his demons were searching for Rin. Mephisto unlike the rest of them was in cheery mood at the thought of someone pulled one on his father, and Yukio once again reminded himself this demon was on this side just to spite Satan before he snapped and tried to kill the demon himself.

In the end Rin was still missing and he was powerless. His father kept telling him it was no one's fault, they tried their best and he believed Rin was alive somewhere. They just had to wait for Rin to show up with pouty face and body full of scratch, then as usual Yukio will have to patch him up. Rin will return to them. It was a faint hope, but his heart wanted to believe in them in spite his logic said otherwise.

His thought was interupted when his phone rang and he quickly picked it up. A smile formed in his lips when he heard Izumi-san explained his father was complaining non-stop about horrible hospital food and he missed Ri... here, Izumi-san cut himself and said 'Risotto' from his favorite restaurant. Yukio understood they were busy and the cram school had ended so he had time to buy it for father.

It didn't take long to finish his errand and reach the hospital. "It's 5:36 PM now... I guess I can tell the nurse to put it in fridge and heat it up for father's dinner." He murmured to himself, looking up from his watch he spotted the window that connected to his father's room.

The sun was almost set and yet the light was still off and the curtain is open. He stopped on his track, "Someone is standing in front of father's window, who?" There was a tall figure standing just outside of the window, wearing dark clothes so Yukio couldn't see the figure very well.

Yukio stepped closer towards the mysterious person, he was just a few feet away from the said person when his lips moved faster than his thought. "Nii-san?!"

"Yes?" The stranger answered, whirled around in surprise so he was face to face with Yukio.

That was when he got closer look on the person he mistook as his brother from behind.

Not Rin, was the first that come to mind and he must be hallucinating to mistake this person with his brother. The only resemblance they shared was the color of their hair and eyes, but not quite either. This person had dark blue hair while Rin's was almost black like his, and it was long enough to reach pass his shoulder with slight curl in the end. His eyes were blue in lighter shade, and narrower than Rin's. His skin was fair with no blemish, unlike Rin who was slightly tanned.

And the most deciding factor was...

"My apologies, I mistook you for someone else..." Yukio apologized, blushing furiously.

This person, he was a few inches taller than Yukio while Rin was three inches shorter. Growth spurt or not his brother couldn't shot up by five inches in less than two months, he also looked older than Rin.

"Ah..." The stranger blinked owlishly and Yukio was surprised to see pain flashed in those eyes. "It's fine..."

His voice was also different, deeper with gentler speech. "I am really sorry if I startled you, by the way do you come to visit my father? Are you an aquintance?"

"Ah actually I..." He was cut off when he saw someone approached them.

It was a foreigner, a man with chesnut hair dressed in formal attire in deep gren color_."It's time to go back."_ The man said in English with British accent.

Yukio eyed the newcomer warily and shocked to see him smirking, and for a moment Yukio thought the man was inspecting him from head to toe. _"Already? I see..." _Yukio's attention once again was drawn by the blue haired man, "Excuse me then..." He switched to Japanese.

"Ah, yes..." Yukio responded in a daze.

He was about to walked away when Yukio heard the eerily familiar voice said, "See you later." But when he turned around the two foreigners were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiro's room <strong>

"I don't know anyone from England." The soon to be ex-paladin said to his adopted son. "Or anyone that match your description just now."

Yukio narrowed his eyes, "I see... could it be he is our colleague from England? A messenger or sort perhaps?"

The paladin shook his head, "That's impossible... because..."

"Because England is not under True Cross Order's authority." Familiar drooning voice continued as the door opened, revealing a demon in white suit.

The younger exorcist frowned, "But Christianity is strong in England so why?"

It was Fujimoto who answered his son, "Because other Exorcist organization stand there independently from True Cross Order, they're called The Hand of God. Church of England's very own Exorcist army." He explained with a sigh, "Well... we _don't_ talk about it but Vatican and English church is not in the best term because of a lot of reasons." Which meant they just pretend the tension wasn't there or it was classified information Yukio was not privy with. "So it's understandable young folks like you didn't know..."

Mephisto grinned, "The boring politic talk aside, what made you ask about whether Shiro have any aquintance from England?" He asked with obviously morbid curiosity.

"An Englishman was outside just now and he seemed like about to visit father but for some reason he didn't come in." Yukio explained, "It really bothers me... especially because for a moment I mistook him for my brother, I don't think I have apologize properly because he was pretty flustered I callled him out of the blue."

The demon in white suit narrowed his eyes, "You mistook him for your brother? How come? Does he looks like Okumura Rin?"

Yukio shook his head, "His coloring resemble Nii-san a little but other than that not at all..."

"Oya? Give me a better description, Okumura-kun." Mephisto rubbed his palms with a grin and Yukio took a step back. "Maybe I can find this person for you."

"Uhm..." Yukio trailed off, a little uncomfortable by Mephisto enthusiasm. "Tall... around two to three inches taller than me, pale skin, dark navy long hair going past his shoulders." Yukio added, "Eyes in lighter shade of blue... he is wearing formal suit, white undershirt, dark blue vest, and everything else in black."

Mephisto rubbed his chin, "Let me make a guess..." He raised his forefinger. "Is this young man very beautiful?"

His left eye twitched, "What kind of question is that? I am giving you an objective description, Lord Pheles!"

The demon rolled his eyes, "Fine, different question... is he ugly or good looking? A or B?"

"I guess... B?" It was an understatement, but as a man Yukio felt weird to call another man good looking or beautiful. But that man was indeed pleasant to look at.

Fujimoto frowned at how Mephisto interrogated his son, "What make you so curious? Probably the poor boy was just lost."

He snorted, "Well... have it ever cross your mind he was a demon?"

Yukio's left eye twitched again, he did that a lot around Mephisto. "Excuse me Lord Pheles, are you insinuating that I was fooled by a demon?" He was a trained exorcist damn it!

"I didn't say you were fooled, Okumura Yukio-kun." Mephisto corrected with amused voice. "What I meant you didn't notice..." That was worse! "And understandably so if this mysterious person is _what_ I thought."

The Paladin narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean? A demon that can catch an exorcist off guard?" Of course Exorcist was not infallible and on occasion demon could look human enough to fool them but Yukio was special, for him to be completely unaware he was talking to a demon...

Mephisto cleared his throat, "What I mean is... Okumura-kun never faced this kind of demon before, in fact I am sure the number of exorcist of True Cross Order who have met any could be counted in one hand if not none..."

"What kind of demon you're talking here?" Fujimoto asked with a frown. "Even if a demon is hiding in human skin, no matter how good it's hard to hide their demonic aura."

**"It's a fallen one."**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else... <strong>

"Rin, that was close but... perhaps I should leave you alone with your brother?" The brown haired man asked.

Rin shook his head sadly, "No, thank you for calling me out... it would be bad if my cover was blown in this form." He laughed softly, "Yukio is too sharp for his own good... but I am glad even though I looks like this now..." He looked at his reflection at the pond, it was already dark but they were standing near a lamppost at the park. "He instinctively know it's me... we're twins after all..."

"Rin..."

Rin tilted his head to the side, "You know... you don't have to force yourself to call me Rin, he was me and I am him... you can call me with that name." He was glad they made a lot of effort to make him comfortable with his new identity but he wished they didn't have to. At least he wanted them to call him with the name they were familiar with.

His companion shook his head, "You cherish the name Rin... and even though you never told me, I know your old name brings you pain... " He tensed at that, "Even though that person meant... _well_ with giving you that name."

Well was one way to call it. "I know... it's a reminder for me..." He murmured with a smile, "A reminder of sin I committed even before I was born... that I never was innocent..." He shook his head. "Unlike what you guys thought, while that name brought me pain when I was young... it was the smallest form of atonement a demon like me could afford... Right? My dear friend, John Dee..."

He smiled sadly, "If that's what you want but this time..."

"It didn't erase my past sin..." Rin pointed out. "And as much as I should move on, I shouldn't forget it either... so call me with that name... beside I am still the same person, John..."

He knew the look John shot him and how the other demon as usual gave in to his whim. "If that's what you want..."

Exactly what he wanted.

**"Camio..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Back in hospital<strong>

"The fallen one?" Yukio echoed.

Mephisto nodded, grinning maniacally. "You know the theory that demon was angel fell from grace? Well... a shame but I wasn't born with white wings and halo, and I didn't exchange them for horns and tail either LOL!"

Was that LOL necessary? The two human wondered mentally.

"Demon like me were born of demon parents... you know when Mom and Da..."

Yukio was ticked, "No one wants to hear that, just get to the point!"

The demon had the nerve to pout. "Fine, spoil sport... Eins, zwei, drei!" They gasped as infinite darkness stretched before them and quickly calmed themselves as this was Mephisto's power. "Most demons like me were born as one and my ancestors were too..."

A poof and before them appeared a cartoon looking typical devil, red body, with horns and tail, and it was grinning at them mischievously. Another poof from Mephisto's head and this time what appeared was a statue of angel with torn wings, and it was cradling them. "However there were angels who fell to hell." He explained, pointing at the statue with his umbrella. "They're fallen angels... although at some points they also categorized as demon... usually they're extremely attractive, because well... for obvious reason... They _were_ heavenly beings."

Yukio adjusted his glasses that had fell from his nose. "I see... but how come the True Cross Order exorcist rarely find them? Are they on the verge of extinction or there are so few of them?"

"Or they didn't meddle with human to begin with?" The paladin added, curious that even a Paladin like him knew so little of them.

Mephisto shook his head, "You're right about their number is not large... not to begin with, as for on the verge of extinction who knows?" He shrugged and then an illusion of moon appeared. "They lived separately from us... on the moon of Gehenna, so we didn't know much of each other's affair. We're not on the best term with them, we live in the same world but not really. Then again by unspoken agreement we opted to not bother each other..."

That was hard to imagine, considering Satan was... Satan.

"Contrary to popular belief, Satan was not blood thirsty enough to the point of idiocy..." Mephisto explained, obviously he knew what was running through their mind. "The fallens had lots of hatred for their former home and kin, so they and heaven... Zion, keep each other occupied for centuries... and we don't want them to have reason for temporary truce and turn on us."

Instead Satan let them slaughter each other, very Satan of him.

"However... for who knows why, or perhaps they know Satan is waiting to prey on weaker side... they never warred to the point of dealing fatal blows... in fact by now they're just keeping status quo and moves their rivalry... else where." Mephisto sighed loudly here, "However unlike low level demons that just make nuisance out of themselves... fallen ones are tricky when dealing with human..."

Fujimoto narrowed his eyes, "Could it be... fallen one, their name means..."

"Yes." Mephisto drawled. "It means angels _and_ humans that fell to hell... " This time an illusion on punny angel like doll and human fell to a hole. Did he has to show everything literally? The humans wondered. "Unlike human and original demon their fertility is low so they seek to make contract with human to increase their number..."

Yukio swallowed at that, _demon that could turn human to demon?_

"A scarier prospect ne?" Mephisto grinned, "Death is a better option for exorcist than becoming the very creature they hate..." He laughed out loud. "Both kind... origin and the fallen can take human souls but we can't take it by force without some sort of contract, in the other hand the fallen ones can force you..." Although using contract was preferable because a willing pawn was better, especially considering how important their pawn was to them.

Fujimoto Shiro rubbed his chin, "I see... but what make you suspect the man Yukio saw was a fallen one?"

"Because Church of England contacted Vatican just now." Mephito answered in deadpan tone as if it was not important, "Or to be exact, Hand of God Order contacted True Cross Order, informing us they want to send their exorcist to Japan... so a draft of alliance is being written as we speak in Vatican." A temporary one, but an alliance nonetheless.

"What?!" They gasped in shock. "Then are you doing here?!" He was the head of Japanese branch!

Mephisto rolled his eyes, "Okumura-kun I get it, but Fujimoto-san... you know why Hand of God dislike our organization.. do you think they will want me to be there even though the said agreement involves me?"

The Paladin winced, "Oh... of course." At his son's inquiring look he explained with a sigh, "Unlike us... Hand of God loath to involve demon in their midst, if Mephisto is brought along they will exorcise him first and ask later." He doubted they could though. "They did use demonic familiar like tamer on occasion though... but they see our cooperation with Mephisto and any other high level demon as a form of betrayal and sacrilege to Christianity... and when we open ourselves for other belief, they cut every form of contact with us... because we're consorting with pagans."

Yukio frowned at that, "But it's a necessity! We have to extend our alliance to survive!"

"Well..." Fujimoto rubbed the back of his head, "That's true but... "

He crossed his arms, feeling offended for his non-christian comrades. "Then we're better off without them..."

Mephisto shook his head with a sigh, "Okumura-kun, there is a big BUT in their case... if they choose to be wiped out instead of asking for alliance from pagans as they put it... not even a demon like me would hold it against them."

Yukio blinked owlishly, not expecting Mephisto, a demon to defend them. "Is that because... they have deeper grudge against demons than we do?"

The demon waved his hand in negative gesture, "No, not really... the problem is..." Then Mephisto pointed his finger up and didn't say anything else.

They stared at his finger and then Yukio asked, "What is that finger for?"

Mephisto gave Fujimoto a look and Yukio felt a childish urge to pout because they were treating him like a clueless child. "Church of England... is constantly in direct contact with their patron, Arch Angel Uriel..."

His eyes widened, "An angel?"

Mephisto nodded, "Uriel... is the angel of repentance and _cruelty_, he has _reputations_ among us demons... _we_ call him a sadist." He shuddered, "With a patron like that do you think The Hand of God would dare to even entertain a thought to fight together with non-believer for survival sake?" He snorted, "Uriel himself will personally punish them for such transgression... "

They winced in harmony, because as a believer to be punished by the heaven itself was a fearsome prospect.

The master of time and space cleared his throat, "That's why unlike True Cross Order their main enemy is not origin demon... it's the fallen ones. We won't dare to touch them, not the high ranking one at least... in fear to invite Uriel's wrath upon us." The last time one of his brothers dared to tread on Uriel's territory, the angel turned Iblis' territory upside down without mercy.

"The reason they approached us now is..." Fujimoto trailed off.

"Most likely related to the fallen ones." Mephisto finished, "They mainly operated in Europe where belief in angels is strong... but it seems a wave of change is coming..."

Yukio gritted his teeth, "Are you implying that we are..."

Mephisto nodded, for once the demon was not acting funny, he was seriously grim about the prospect. "We're on the verge of three ways battle... no..."

**"A battle-royal is more like it."**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day..-<strong>

Because of his previous encounter of a presumably fallen angel, Yukio was given an honor by Mephisto to be the guide for incoming exorcists from Hand of God. He also knew the look Mephisto shot him, that he had to be careful to not reveal his heritage because human or not he was still the son of Satan. As if Mephisto needed to warm him that.

He was always well prepared.

Even though when Mephisto office door was knocked he almost jumped in shock much to Mephisto's amusement. "Come in." Mephisto called.

A young man that looked to be in his twenties stepped inside, he had short curly hazel hair, eyes in lighter shade, and fair skin. He was dressed in long black coat like exorcist of True Cross but the design differ with the turtle neck, and aiguillettes on chest part and the red trimming.

Red, color that represent Uriel, the ruler of the sun.

"Welcome to to True Cross, I am Mephisto the head of Japanese branch..." Mephisto greeted the exorcist grandiosely with crackers, ribbons and stuffed toys.

Yukio waited for a reaction from the infamous Hand of God exorcist to a demon's greeting. "I am Raguel Cecil... exorcist of Hand of God." He gave his name curtly in accent-less Japanese, batting away bunny doll that almost fell to his head. His voice was stoic, painfully neutral when talking with a hated existence.

It was just for a moment but Yukio swore he saw Mephisto's eyes was widening and his mouth ajar in shocked expression, then as far as it came, Mephisto's face was back to its usual mischievous expression. "I see..."

Something was wrong with this person, and Mephisto saw it. What transpired between them in that split second? What did Mephisto see? Raguel Cecil in the other hand had no visible reaction to Mephisto's word, very calm as if challenging Mephisto to say what he saw out loud if he dare.

"By the way, this is Okumura Yukio..." The mentioned exorcist stiffened when he realized the focus was shifted to him. "Even though he is just fifteen, he is already a middle first class exorcist... he will be your guide for today."

Much to Yukio's shock Raguel Cecil's face softened at him, extending his hand that Yukio accepted readily with his. "Nice to meet you, Okumura-kun... I am Raguel Cecil from the Hand of God." He said as shaking Yukio's hand in gentle grip. "It's an honor to meet the prodigy of True Cross Order."

"Nice to meet you too... Reverend Cecil." He returned in the calmest voice he could muster. "Uhm, pardon me but I heard there would be a pair of you..."

Raguel Cecil released Yukio's hand and shot him an apologetic look, completely ignoring Mephisto-who had higher ranking- in favor of Yukio. "My apologies, but my comrade is delayed by an important call from HQ but he will be here soon."

As if responding to his words, sound of knocked door echoed through the room. "Come in!" Mephisto droned on, expecting to be ignored by his new guest too.

"Excuse me." This time the exorcist that come in had the hood on, shadowing half of his face. His exorcist uniform was slight different than Cecil's, it wasn't a coat but more of a jacket, black pants and black boots with red rimming.

A mishevous grin stretched in Mephisto's face and suddenly Mephisto had teleported right in front of the newcomer and shook his hands enthusiastically with him. "WELCOME! Welcome to True Cross Academy, I am Mephisto! The head of Japanese branch!" He beamed, and showered the exorcist in ribbons and confetti.

Much to Yukio's surprise the newcomer didn't pull away in disgust and returned Mephisto's handshake heartily. "Thank you for welcoming us, nice to meet you too Lord Pheles."

"Do you have a problem that I am a demon?" He queried, cutting the newcomer from introducing himself.

The newcomer looked confused before he answered. "No."

Then Mephisto did the unthinkable, he hugged the newcomer, crying. "Oh you're a good guy!"

Faster than Yukio could react, and neither Mephisto could, the demon's hand was seized and the next thing he knew he was thrown out of the window of his office with an impressive one arm shoulder throw.

PRANK! CLANK!

Yukio didn't blame Raguel's friend, as anyone in his position would want to throw Mephisto-who had no sense of personal space- out of the window although this was the first time someone did it for real. He surpressed his urge to clap for a job well done, at some point someone had to do it.

But still... Mephisto was a high ranking demon, to be caught off guard or not for a human to do it by pure brute force was... inhuman. Yukio turned to the newcomer's direction and shocked to find an empty spot.

"Oi! Are you alright?" The guy was yelling through the broken window, his voice sounded sincerely worried for Mephisto. The demon however was back to the office through teleportation, just a little ruffled with some leaves on his head and his top hat was missing. "I am really sorry!"

Mephisto dusted his clothes with a grin, "Never mind... it's an accident!"

Inwardly Yukio thought, _You had that coming. _

Raguel Cecil cleared his throat and Yukio was reminded he was still here. "Ehem... introduce yourself now, we have wasted enough time... Don't bother with _that." _Mephisto's left eye twitched dangerously that he referred as something that the exorcist won't even bother to name. "He has been assigned as our guide for today so we shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Oh, I see..." The newcomer murmured as he pulled his hood off and Yukio gasped in shock. "Nice to meet you... True Cross-minna-san... I am Okumura Rin, exorcist of Hand of God..." A smile etched to his face. "I will be in your care throughout our stay in Japan."

Mephisto who was once again forgotten in the corner commented, "Well, I didn't see this coming." The board was getting too full to the point pieces were spilling out, and an unexpected piece that defied the rule appeared too.

On whose side Okumura Rin belonged to?

Assiah?

Hand of God?

Or perhaps...

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of back story... hope you like the AU setting XD I racked my brain for it LOL BTW don't mistake that the fallen is superior than other kind of demon. They're just... different variation of demon.<br>Makai Ouji, is a series that take a twist on Solomon and his 72 pillars... so DON'T rely on bible to guess what happen in the past. In the series what written in Bible is a history written by winners, and so on...  
><strong>

**As you can see from this chapter, Rin is reincarnation of Camio, one of Solomon's pillar. Like Rin he is also a halfling that born from a demon and a human. The reason I choose him is not just because they're alike in that regard but also** '"I have walked more years in my life alone in this earth and yet my demon blood 'prevents' me from 'truly' living as human, and my human half leave me 'no place' in hell."

**When I read this I just feel it's SO Rin... **

**ps: If any of you are curious what's the deal with Camio's name, here is some clues... **

**-Go look for demonology of Camio and see etymology of his name.  
>-Lucifer, father of Camio is the older twin of Michael.<br>-The reason Yukio can see demon since he was little **

**Call me silly but when I read over these info, I see an epic back story in the making LOL **


	4. 4th Pillar

**I am feeling good for posting this, to be honest I DON'T really like how the 3rd pillar went, so I make it up with the fourth... I feel more satisfaction with this_ one. I guess the bad part is needed to get to the good part too._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>4th Pillar: Rin and Camio<br>**_

* * *

><p>He was moving in auto-pilot as he robotically opened and closed doors with Mephisto's infinite key, showing them vast amount of facility True Cross owned. He suspected the higher up wanted to impress their new allies, and perhaps showing off when they were at it. If that was the case, they failed miserably as neither Reverend Cecil nor Rin seemed overly impressed. Father Cecil did give formal compliment, more to the people who works hard for Assiah's protection and not the impressive facility. Rin didn't say a thing, which surprised Yukio that nothing in their HQ made him interested. His brother was a chatterbox, and now he was as silent as a rock. If not for his constant stare at his brother-in fear Rin was going to disappear when he wasn't looking- he would forget he was giving a tour for two not one.<p>

Yukio observed his brother from the corner of his eyes, his brother's attention was elsewhere so he wasn't going to get caught staring. Rin looked human, just like how he looked for the last fifteen years, not even his canines were longer than normal. How could that be? After that night, according to Father Rin should have gone through a physical change. He too, even for a short moment saw his brother's appearance turned demonic that night but not a trace was left now.

Speaking of demonic, Kurikara, the sword that sealed his power was nowhere in sight. Rin did have a sword with him that strapped on his waist, but it was no katana but a tsurugi, judging from the shape of the sheath. Also, no matter how hard he tried to sense demonic presence, he sensed none from his brother. In fact...

He looked at Raguel Cecil in confusion which returned with a smile by the reverend. This person felt so... pure? If looking at demons was like staring at endless abyss, standing near this person alone was like staring at a small sun, threatening to burn his cornea.

Nothing made sense...

"And that's conclude our tour for today..." Yukio said as he closed the door that was leading to the training facility. "And here is your keys." Yukio said as he handed the two exorcist their ring of keys. It didn't escape Yukio's eyes that Mephistopheles was being generous with giving them a lot of keys. Allies or not they were outsiders, why did Mephisto give them this much access?

Raguel Cecil returned his smile, "Thank you very much, it's an enlightening experience."

His brother was still staring at nowhere, and strangely instead of looking bored –which would be totally Rin like- he looked solemn.

Yukio made sure his eyes were on Reverend Cecil and not on his brother as he said, "You're welcome Reverend Cecil... don't hesitate to contact me if you need my help in the future." So he could dig information about his brother too.

"That's very generous of you, Okumura-kun..."

"Ah it's nothing, it's the least I could do." Yukio assured the older exorcist. He cleared his throat, "By the way... the reason Lord Pheles assigned me to be your guide because perhaps I saw the demon you're looking for in this country yesterday... so I can confirm it with you."

"..."

"..."

Identical confused stare told him they had no idea what he was talking about.

It was Rin who found his voice first, "What do you mean? We're not here to catch any demon." Then he turned to Raguel, "Does the _Archbishop_ said anything about any hunt?"

"No, he didn't." Raguel assured his partner then turned to Yukio who looked like a deer caught in headlight. "Which demon you spoke of Okumura-kun?" He wondered.

Yukio was flustered, "Erm... I saw someone I mistook for my brother for a sec, and from my description... Lord Pheles said there is a possibility the man I spoke with is a fallen type demon..."

Raguel blinked owlishly at that, "Is that so... hm... how does this man looked like?"

The younger exorcist repeated what he reported to his father and Mephisto the day before, if he expected a reaction this was not it. Raguel was snorting and his brother was rubbing his temple as if he had a headache.

"Interesting..." Raguel Cecil looked _very_ amused, "However I assure you that we're not looking for this man you saw yesterday, and you don't have to worry about him either..." He cupped his chin, "However..."

Yukio paled, "So I did mistake an innocent human as a demon..."

Rin shook his head, sighing loudly. "I am sure Nathan is not offended you thought he was a demon..." Had Yukio looked at Cecil he would see the reverend was raising an eyebrow at Rin.

"Nathan?" Yukio echoed the name dubiously.

"Nathan Caxton..." Rin muttered the name smoothly, "He is assigned as back-up so throughout of our stay here you will see him on accasion too." Then he added, "The man you saw with him would be John... he is Nathan's aide."

Raguel Cecil was narrowing his eyes at Rin, and he shrugged. "Well, I guess next time you meet _Caxton_ we will introduce you to him properly."

Yukio felt he was missing something here, and he didn't like how Rin and Raguel Cecil were eyeing each other. They didn't feel like... partners, in fact it felt like throughout the short time he were with them, they were _trying_ to be civil with each other. Right, civil was the best term to describe how they treated each other, Yukio decided inwardly.

"Ja, once again thank you for your time today... Okumura-kun." Reveren Cecil said as he gave the younger exorcist a curt bow. "See you later, I am looking forward for our next weeting."

"Heh?" Yukio blinked owlishly, snapped out of his deep thought. "Me too, Reverend Cecil."

Click

It was then Yukio realized the two exorcist had opened the door to who knows where and his brother was nowhere in sight.

"He ran away?!" Yukio screeched in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>True Cross Old Church... <strong>

The church was deserted, an old building in dar corner of True Cross city. It was a place assigned as Raguel's living quarter throughout their stay in Japan. He sat down on one of the long benches as Raguel was busy with warding the place. Had he been a normal demon he would have to flee from the building, but because of his unique circumstances he didn't have too.

Rin's eyes narrowed as Raguel, after finishing the warding to perfection, stretched his pure white wings. His exorcist uniform was replaced with white suits, making him the likeness of human's image of an angel.

Why an angel was in company of a demon? Simply because certain sadist couldn't trust his human exorcist to survive his company. Well, more like he didn't trust them to not trying to kill Rin. Raguel in the other hand was obedient to Uriel to the point of fanatism, and he had better chance of survival against a demon at his level.

"It's vexing to see a demon like you can waltz in as you please to a holy place like this." Raguel muttered in cynical tone. Then he eyed the open bibble in Rin's lap, "And reading holy scripture to boot, are you mocking us?"

It was something predated since genesis, racism towards other races. So in spite of their mutual goal, at best Rin and Raguel had a civil relationship. Then again most hostility was from Raguel's side and not Rin's, because to the angel he was an adversary to Uriel. By all right he of all demons had a lot of old grudge against Uriel.

As for Uriel... unlike his friends, Rin felt sorry for Uriel sometimes. Now, if only this angel got it on his head that he was not going out on his way to spite them...

"I am a halfling... half of me is human." Rin murmured, "It has been that way since my birth..." Actually it wasn't like he was completely unaffected, it was just not as bad as pure demon felt.

Raguel scoffed, "And you can reincarnate like human do..." He continued, "What an abdomination."

Long ago those words would make him extremely upset, but now he couldn't be bothered especially if the insult was from an angel. In Raguel's perspective it was a statement rather than an insult. "Unfortunately _God_ chose me to born this way... are you done yet? You didn't make me stay to talk about myself."

Raguel crossed his arms, "About your brother."

In instance the angel found his throat on the sharp end of Rin's sword, not the one on his waist but one that seemed to grow out of his left wrist. "Didn't I make myself clear before?" Rin asked coldly, "If you dare to touch even a hair of my brother or my family I will cut your precious wings off myself! And don't even think Uriel can save you from me..." He hissed as the blue on his eyes faded to gold and his canine became longer and sharper.

Raguel didn't flinch, he had the valor worthy of his status as the aide of Uriel. "I assure you... Okumura Yukio is safe from me, did we not cover this in our covenant?" Sure they did, but when it came to his family he couldn't be too careful.

Rin withdrew his blade, his human appereance had changed to his demon form. He felt slight prick of pain from the ward Raguel set, because now his demon side was stronger. In this form his hair was longer in paler shade, with slight curl in the end. His eyes color gradient from gold to blue under the light, pale skin, tall and leaner body.

According to his friends in the first place his human form looked like younger version of how he looked like in ancient time, even though it was hard to see the resemblance because of his hair and paler complexion. Yukio saw the resemblance he did not ironically.

He crossed his arms petulantly, "Then, what of my brother you want to speak about, Raguel?"

The angel folded his wing, crossing his arms. "Why did you lie about Nathan Caxton?" Then he corrected himself, "Or more like... you tell him half-truth..." Nathan Caxton was the name Camio used often as human cover, it was no wonder he used it again.

Rin snorted, "Because... it's very likely in the future this form of mine would be seen, I need a cover story to explain my presence... I am still not used to my current body, hiding under illusion magic all the time is taxing." He explained loftily, "And also... if possible... I don't want them to see me like this..." He said the last line in whisper.

He didn't want them to see Camio... not yet...

Raguel shrugged, "Do as you wish as long as it's not going to compromise our mission." He cleared his throat, "And what about Mephisto?"

"Aren't you the one who should be worried?" He queried, "Mephisto must have noticed you have too much '_light' _for a human." He described how Raguel's disguise felt, not as bad as high level angel but he was not fooling any demon.

"Do you think he will get on our way?"

Of course for Raguel the most important thing was whether the second son of Satan would be on the way of their mission. "Hm... who knows." He shrugged, as far as he knew no one could tell what was on the mind of that whacko. "But at the moment I don't think he will do anything yet. Mephisto will try to find out more though..." He tapped his chin.

The demon of time and space was infamous for his morbid curiosity.

"Well... for the time being we have to stay alert..." They concluded. "It's only the beginning after all..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

The boy was shaking with barely contained anger and for the last half an hour since he came to visit, his son didn't say a word. Fujimoto saw Yukio tried to form a word a few times but then he lost it as if something lodged his throat. His clergies were always worried more for Rin than Yukio, because to them Yukio was a responsible young man who could take care of himself. Fujimoto didn't correct them but while he worried to death for Rin, he was more worried for Yukio.

In Rin's case, he was worried for his tendency to attract trouble but Rin being Rin would always find a way through. He got in trouble, but Rin had the strength to get up again and again without fail. Yukio in the other hand was frailer not in body but mind. He tended to bottle up his emotion, keeping his temper in check and then blew up. It get to the point Yukio looked bi-polar, or perhaps he was.

In line of their work, that was dangerous but it was not something he could help Yukio with. His son had to grow out of it himself.

"Yukio... I don't know what happened but can you stop looking like a boiling kettle and explain what's on your mind?" He asked curiously as he put the letter from Grigori away. It was formal letter of his dismissal, full of flowery words of their fake sympathy that he had to retire for real-as if for the last fifteen years they didn't try their best to dismiss him for various reason- and also about his retirement fund.

Yukio took a deep breath, opened his mouth, closed, opened and closed again. Then with an expression that suggest he was steeling his resolve at last Yukio managed to form a coherent sentence. "I... met Rin."

"Rin?!" Fujimoto straightened, "Where? Where is he?"

"Over here." A voice from the door answered.

And there he was, the center of their concern in all his glory, standing near the door frame as if there was nothing wrong in the world while obviously something was. Your son didn't just pop out of nowhere after blowing up Gehenna gate, a whole and looked unconcerned he had been missing for almost two months.

His taste in fashion also took a sharp turn, normally Fujimoto didn't care but Rin never dressed in all black like he was going to a funeral. Then he stepped closer and the father noticed more of changes in Rin, his hair was slightly longer and he looked much older for some reason in spite of his youthful look.

Then his eyes focused on peculiar objects that hanging on Rin's chain belt. Four talismans, one was the size of an egg and another three were the size of a coin, but he was not close enough to see the carving. The last was a silver cross, with rutilated quartz on its center and oval sun like carving. He recognized the peculiar cross, just like their True Cross exorcist badge It was identification for exorcist of Hand of God, the Church of England's peace keeping division.

How could that be? Rin was... an exorcist and part of that Hand of God no less?

Rin was oblivious of mental breakdown he and Yukio were having. The boy had his exorcist jacket hung on one shoulder while his right hand was carrying a stack of box lunch wrapped in furoshiki. "I hope I come just in time for lunch... I have Yukio's favorites and your too old man. I have salmon, tuna and octopus sashimi for Yukio..." He trailed off as he started to drag nearest table to Shiro's bedside then unloaded the stack of box, revealing a wide variety of mouth watering cuisine. "And oden bento for old man, the radish is picked this morning!" He beamed, "And last but not the least, for dessert... sakura mochi." He opened the last two lacquer boxes. "In Kanto style and Kansai style..."

It was spring but hanami season was already over! And who could finish that many?!

"Just so you know hanami season is over a week ago, Nii-san." Yukio said coldly. "So... is this bento your peace offering?"

Fujimoto gaped at his youngest son who had the nerve to throw subtlety out of the window and go for the kill. "Yukio..." Fujimoto warned his younger son. "Calm down."

"I am calm." No he was not.

He could see that inside Yukio was boiling, he was on the verge of exploding.

Rin in the other hand looked resigned, sighing and throwing his hands to the air. "Fine, you can hit me black and blue if you want later but don't blow up on me before I finish this okay?"

They blinked owlishly, "Finish what?"

Rin raised his forefinger to his lips as if telling them to be quiet, his lips moved and they could only hear murmured whisper. A seal appeared beneath his feet, twelve edges pentagram seal. Then suddenly they could feel the change in atmosphere, it was so quiet as if everything around them stopped.

"No one will bother us this way..." Rin said as he took a seat across Yukio on another side of Fujimoto's bed. "This barrier will keep people away, and no one could hear our conversation in body and in spirit..."

Fujimoto narrowed his eyes at the transparent barrier that only could be seen from slight distortion in space it made. It was not demonic in any sense, he couldn't put a finger of its nature.

Rin must had noticed their confusion, "I am a halfling after all... so I can use human magic, it's not demonic in nature so don't worry that it will alert exorcist..." Rin assured them.

They didn't ask, if he was a halfling why he looked so human?

Without a word Fujimoto grabbed Rin's hand and pulled him to his embrace. "First thing first... welcome back Rin..." He said as he felt his older son tensed against him, caught off guard by the affectioned gesture. Rin also didn't move a muscle, probably in fear he would harm Fujimoto.

Yukio sighed, "Welcome back Nii-san."

"I am back..." Rin murmured in return.

After a few moment the ex-paladin released his dazed sone, looking at the barrier curiously, "Since when you could do this?"

"Since that day..."

He rubbed his chin, "Is there any connection with the ring you're so protective of?"

Rin nodded, "Yes."

He was too cooperative, so unlike Rin to answer so obediently like this. "Is that ring... the famous ring of Solomon?"

There was slight hesitation before once again Rin answered with, "Yes."

Yukio's eyes widened in shock, "That ring is Solomon's? How did you get it?"

"An antique shop owner thought it was fake so he gave it to me because I am the first customer that show an interest in it." Rin answered honestly, closing his eyes he continued without being prompted. "Solomon's ring is the symbol of wisdom, a gift from God... "

Fujimoto inhaled sharply, "Then... where is it now?" He didn't see it anywhere in Rin's possesion.

"Somewhere safe." Rin answered vaguely and firmly.

He got what Rin wanted to implied, they were not privy to that information. Most likely the Hand of God secured the ring. "What the demon from that night... meant with you becoming Solomon's pawn?"

Rin snorted, "That demon know nothing... just in possesion of the ring won't turn me to Solomon's pillar. Beside... Solomon is already... dead..."

Fujimoto strained his ears, why Rin sounded so sad for the king who had died for three thousand years? However he couldn't bring himself to ask about it. This time it was Yukio who put forward a question. "Enough about Solomon and the ring that's not even here..." Yukio hissed, "What are you doing with the Hand of God?"

"Work."

Yukio snapped, "Don't kid me! Reverend Cecil obviously doesn't like you! He know who you are!"

Rin smiled sadly and that caught Yukio off guard. "I don't really care whether or not Raguel like me, he doesn't have to like me to work with me..."

"Exorcist can't work alone!" Yukio recited the lecture he repeated again and again in his class. "I don't know how exorcist of Hand of God works but anonymity from your colleague will get you killed! Why are you even there?!"

"Yukio! Calm down!" Fujimoto chided his youngest son. "Give Rin a chance to answer..." Then he turned to his other son. "So, can you explain why you work for them? And since when?"

Rin didn't answer immediately like he had before, "Hm... how should I answer this..." He wondered out loud. "My reason is my own but... if you want to know... " He trailed off.

**"There is something I want..." **

They couldn't explain it but there was an unknown pressure in his voice that made them spechless.

"And I start to work in Hand of God since around two weeks ago." He answered in cheery voice and all tenseness in the room melted in instance.

Yukio's left eye twitched as he fixed his glasses, "I see... is this something..." It was obvious Rin had no intention to disclose what he wanted. "Important enough that you have do all this... working for them? Who barely could tolerate you?"

Rin nodded, "Yes... it's important to me..."

The ex-paladin frowned, his fist clenched on his side. "Rin... Do you go as far as making a contract with the Hand of God?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Nii-san... you..." Yukio stammered, "You can't..."

"Why do you think so... father?" Rin asked back instead of answering.

The older exorcist took his glasses off, then wiped it clean. "Because you're very careful in your choice of word..." He muttered, "Your answers so far are either vague or just yes... and no... it's obvious." He swallowed heavily, "In the first place... when Yukio said your fellow exorcist seems to know who you are I don't think they will let you join their rank without some sort of contract to control you."

Rin smiled at that, "As expected of strongest Paladin in history... "

"Nii-san!" Yukio gritted his teeth, "How could you be so reckless! Or could it be... they... force..."

Rin cut him off, "I didn't recklessly entering a contract, I am no one's slave, and they didn't force me into it..." He denied their accusation. "It's mutual... and serve the purpose to keep us both in line."

Another vague explanation, as it could mean anything. "That didn't explain much." And didn't mean to be. Fujimoto sighed loudly. "Rin... "

"Is this... because we're hiding things from you all this time?" Yukio asked in trembling voice. "So now you..."

Rin looked offended for the first time since the conversation began. "Yukio... I am not that petty! Your secrets is your choice, mine isn't..." He took a deep breath, "I can't explain... I can't tell you, but it's something you should not pry on... there are things that better of stays as secret for eterity..."

Fujimoto swallowed, "So no matter what you will not tell us?"

Rin shook his head, "It's not possible..." Then he stood up, looking at his watch. "My time is up... I have to go." Yukio stood up, ready to intercept Rin but the older twin threw him a card. "It has my current number... just give me a call if you want to talk again." Then he turned around and started to walk away.

"Nii-san!"

Rin stopped abruptly then he said, "Oh, and one more thing... Dad, especially you Yukio..." He craned his neck so they could see the profile of his face. "Stay away from Raguel..."

"Heh?"

Rin elaborated, "I mean... don't talk, don't listen to him and so on... unless your work require you to do so... no, in fact avoid working with him if you can pass the job to someone else."

"..."

"..."

Understandably they were spechless of how Rin so calmly drew such a line for them in regards to his colleague. It as if Raguel was extremely dangerous to them in Rin's opinion.

"What kind of unreasonable demand is that?!" Yukio hissed. "He was pretty nice to me this morning! How could I ignore him like you told me to?!"

Rin growled, "It's not unreasonable! Just listen to your brother!"

"Now you pull your big brother card?!" Yukio drawled indignantly, "Big brother or not, you have no right to tell me to stay away from someone!" He crossed his arms, "I don't know why you're worried but I am fully human, he is no danger to me!"

Judging from Rin's expression, his older son believed there were tons of reason why Raguel Cecil could be a danger to them especially to Yukio. "Rin... is the reason something you can't tell?"

"Yes, I can't say anything unfortunately..." He growled, "But let me make something clear... Yukio..." Then Rin stepped forward and the distance between him and Yukio was just one step away. Rin raised his hand, ghosting over Yukio's left cheek.

The younger twin froze, as if something pinned him. For the first time in his life, Yukio was scared of his older twin. "It's not the matter who protect who... However... _IF_ Raguel bring harm to you in _any_ way, I will not forgive him..."

Fujimoto stared in shock at his sons, wondering what made Rin so afraid that he went this far. It as if he believed the harm Raguel could bring to Yukio was worse than death.

"What are you going to do if..." Yukio wondered out loud before he could stop himself.

Rin's hand fell back to his side and he stepped away from his twin. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he answered. "Something worse than death..." Then he began to walk away. "So for his sake too, you better listen... "

"Nii-san!"

Rin was just a step away from the door before he turned around, wearing sad expression that reminded Yukio of how helpless he was at that fateful night. He was tired, scared and on the verge to be dragged to hell, the weakest Yukio had ever seen of him.

"I am sorry it has to be this way... but..." A single tear escaped his eye, "I have no choice." And he disappeared along with the barrier he created, leaving his twin and father to their own thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephisto's office <strong>

An angel, a freaking angel was infiltrating his school together with his youngest brother. Not even in his wildest imagination it ever crossed his mind as a possibility. The angel even didn't bother to change his name and Mephisto knew who he was. Raguel was the direct subordinate of Uriel, the angel of repentance and cruelty.

That fact alone was enough to make Mephisto stayed clear from the said angel. To a demon like him Uriel was angel of vengeance not repentance.

The problem was... why this angel was partnered with Okumura Rin? What they wanted from this academy? Mephisto won't bother asking Vatican or Grigori, because when an angel as important as Uriel was involved it was unlikely he would get any answer. He was not even sure the upper echelon even knew what they agreed to when signing the alliance.

An angel like Uriel was extremely skilled in manipulating human memories after all.

Mephisto for the first time in his life was losing control of his game, and perhaps the game was no longer his to play and he was just one of the pieces and not the player. However...

No rule said he couldn't take the game controller back, with that in mind the trickster demon began to plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Dorm 'under renovation by Camio'<br>**

**"CAMIO!"** John yelled at the top of his lungs at his master who was in the middle of pressing ornate wallpaper on the wall of True Cross old dorm, "I DON'T care you want to finish putting the wallpaper in this room tonight, or whatever you want to get done in your head! Just sleep in one of the rooms I have cleaned! Or we can go back to our manor if you want! Just STOP working to distract yourself when you're upset! You're tiring yourself out!"

Rin stopped working and stared at his aide. "I will rest.."

"Good!"

"So, can you find me fresh warm milk?" He requestd "Oh, and some cherry jam... I want to eat it with cookies I baked."

John groaned, when did he bake cookies?! "Your habit of wanting to do random things at a whim never change in the last eight hundred years!"

Rin tilted his head to the side innocently, "So, the jam and milk?"

And as usual, in eight hundred years together John sighed loudly and said. "Fine, I will find your damn milk and jam..."

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later...<strong>

"Hm..." Rin was in bliss, the cookies with cherry jam was perfect to go with earl grey milk tea! "It's the best combi..." The scenery tonight was not bad either, he was glad he had prepared a table set on the rooftop, and lighted a candle with fragrance to improve the mood.

John who sat across his master smiled fondly, _'When he is like this, he looks like a child... maybe reincarnated is not a bad thing for Camio.' _

"You know... John, being called a child when you're over three thousands years old is annoying." Rin said with a huff.

"Did I say it out loud?" The brunette queried.

Rin snorted, "With silly grin to boot..." He put down his cup and stretched his arms. "Is it midnight yet?"

"Yes..."

"Finally!" He breathed a sigh of relief, snapping his finger. The smoke of the candle thicken, producing cloud like surface in the air. "I don't know why we have to wait just because it cost less energy."

John shrugged, "Perhaps because human world is on the rage for energy saving?"

"You're not funny..." He deadpanned.

_"AAAH!"_

Rin winced, the whole day without the high pitched scream and he forgot how painful it was. "Sitri, can't you stop abusing my ears for one day?"

On the cloud was a picture of a young man around Rin's age, he had short light blue hair with two long strands framing his face. He had androgynous look, large eyes with thick eyelashes and fair skin. His name was Sitri, the twelve pillar of Solomon and fellow Interim ruler of the fallen.

Sitri pouted, "You didn't share your cookies with me! You know I miss it!"

Rin sighed, "I still have another batch I am planning to send tonight for you."

He beamed at that, "Really? You're the best!"

Sometimes he wondered if Sitri was indeed the oldest among them, he was over four thousands and behaved like a kid in sugar rush when it came to sweets. If he was not a demon, Rin would be worried Sitri would die of diabetes.

"At any rate..." Rin cleared his throat. "Have you find anything about Illuminati yet?"

Sitri pulled out a stack of report and began to read, "Nothing new that important enough yet... aside from list of their resource from all over the world." He flipped through the report. "He has spies in True Cross too but we have not find who, estimated to be around three in Vatican and two in Japan branch."

He rested his chin on top of his laced fingers, his expression thoughful. "Your subordinates didn't find anything new yet... hm... they hide their track well then."

Sitri smorted, "Be patient... gathering information takes time even with my connection."

He chuckled softly, "Just don't work Gil to death for second time."

"Nah~" Sitri rolled his eyes, "By the way... how things goes in your end?"

Rin sighed exasperatedly at that, "As well and bad as expected... Raguel is tolerable at best, Mephisto is scheming in the background... and Yukio..." He trailed off, "I could only hope he didn't poke his nose to anything dangerous..."

The twelve pillar of Solomon frowned at that, placing his forefinger against his cheek. "I see... all of us here are worried that heaven will set their eyes on him too..."

"He is the son of Satan." As much as he hated to admit that, "He has a giant target painted on his back and he think _I _ have it."

The irony didn't lost on Sitri, "Well... that's very adorable of him wanting to protect you." And he _giggled_ much to Rin's chagrin. "But he is your brother too..." Thank you for the reminder that he also contributed to why Yukio was a target, it was like Israel all over again. "Does Raguel show any interest in him?"

Rin shrugged, "Nothing out of normal but I warned him..."

Sitri sweat-dropped. "I can imagine how it went..." This was the demon who could send an army fleeing with a glare after all. "And Mephisto who is in charge of academy?"

"Who knows what on his mind." He answered honestly, "But I have a feeling he will try to meddle... but he is not an enemy for now." He crossed his arms. "And Uriel?"

He smirked, "Holding up very well in Etemenanki... he regained his rank after all, and as long as certain _megalomaniac_ stayed asleep for good we have nothing to worry." Then he added, "For the time being."

Speaking of megalomaniac... "Which reminds me... that Lucifer is still..."

Sitri nodded, "Yes... that impersonator is still very ill, considering his status it's a wonder he can find a vessel and live in Assiah in the first place."

Rin sweat-dropped. "Erm... not that I like him, but you do know he didn't name himself after Your Majesty, right?"

"Satan has a very bad taste..."

Rin could see where this was going, a non-stop rant about Satan's sacrilege with sullying their emperor's name. "Meeting adjourned." He ended their meeting, waving the smoke so the communication was dispersed. He had no wish to listen to Sitri's rant the whole night.

Now first thing first...

"John." Rin called.

His aide rose from his seat. "What do you need?"

"Check the background of Yukio's current students... all of them." He ordered, "Their ancestry up to ten generations, specilization, even their hobbies and shoe size if you can..." Then he added, "Oh, and also what kind of demon give them their mashou..." That couldn't be overlooked.

John raised an eyebrow, "Sure, but why didn't you ask Sitri? And why the students? They're pages, not even an exwire yet."

He cupped his chin, "I don't want to dump everything on Sitri, and as for why... they just entered the rank, a perfect and easy cover to infiltrate this school."

"I understand..." John curtseyed. "It will be done."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Mephisto was not surprised that Okumura Yukio asked if he may have the key to access the old church the Hand of God used as their living quarter. Even going as far as requesting whether it was possible for him to leave his current room and roomed with his brother instead. He even went at length about the benefit of having someone to keep an eye on his brother and exorcist from Hand of God, and allies or not they were outsiders that shouldn't be left roaming without supervision.

The trickster raised his hand to stop his subordinate from wasting his precious breath. "Okumura-sensei, first of all... your brother didn't even live with Raguel Cecil so there is no point in giving you the key."

Yukio blanched, "Then, where did you put him?! You can't leave my brother homeless!"

"How rude." Mephisto was ticked, "He survived six week on his own, why are you so worried about him as if he can't find himself a place to stay? Beside... your brother now is staying in that abandoned old dorm, I even give him a free reign to renovate the building as he please as long as it stays intact when he return it to me."

Yukio blinked owlishly at that, "What do you mean... renovate? And returning the building?"

"He rented the whole building for duration of his stay in academy." Mephisto explained with a sigh. "I don't even know where did he get the money, and maybe I should be worried our exorcist is not paid as well as Hand of God's does."

Yukio's left eye twitched, "How they're going to work together if they can't even stand living in the same building?"

"It's a mysterry..." Mephisto shrugged. _'In the first place the idea of an angel and a demon working together is an impossibility, I will be surprised if no death threat have been thrown yet.' _He thought amusedly.

The young exorcist clenched his fist, "I am still going to ask for the key to the church." He insisted, "I need to talk with Cecil-san, I don't like how they treat each other."

_Actually, they are playing very nice with each other considering what they are_, Mephisto thought.

"No exorcist can fight alone." Yukio recited the old saying among exorcist of True Cross. "I believe it applies to Hand of God's too, blessed by angel of heaven or not..."

Mephisto wordlessly pushed a key towards the young teacher, "If you say so..."

"Thank you Lord Pheles..."

* * *

><p><strong>Old Church <strong>

Yukio didn't waste his time to use the key, and entered the abandoned church. For an abandoned building it was very clean, Yukio was impressed Cecil-san managed to clean it up so quickly. Or maybe Lord Pheles had it cleaned before the reverend moved to this place. Then he realized it was odd that from the door he opened led straight to the altar, why did Lord Pheles connect the key to the door of prep room for priest and altar boy instead of the entrance?!

Ting...

Someone was playing the piano, "Ooh... what a beautiful melody." He murmured as he stepped inside the church. His eyes widened when he saw who was playing, it was the man he saw two days ago. "Caxton-san."

The play stopped and Caxton-san's eyes widened in alarm, "Ah, you're..."

Yukio bowed deeply, "I am sorry for coming in uninvited! The key Lord Pheles gave to me lead to this door instead of the entrance door!" Yukio didn't dare to look up, waiting to be reprimanded for his rudeness. But he heard soft chuckles instead coming from the pianist.

"Ha ha ha... you don't have to bow, I was just a little surprised..." He assured Yukio, "By the way how did you know my name?" He asked curiously. "I believe we haven't been introduced properly, so... you already know my name but I am Nathan Caxton. Nice to meet you."

"Ah... I am Okumura Yukio, nice to meet you too." Yukio straightened, "Cecil-san and my brother Okumura Rin, told me..."

His lips parted a little, "Ah... I see, so you're Rin's brother." He stood up from his seat then gestured to the chair beside his. "Please don't stand there, take a seat..."

Yukio gulped, "Hai!" Yukio saluted as he walked forward and sat down as ordered. If the other man was curious why Yukio acted so nervous, he didn't ask. Yukio wondered if this how normal people felt in close proximity of celebrity. Caxton-san was not one bur he head this strong presence that made Yukio felt unnerved.

"So... did you come to see Raguel?" Caxton-san asked"Or Rin?"

Yukio nodded, "I want to see Raguel-san... Nii-san doesn't live here..." A flicker of displeasure flashed on his fair face, and Yukio was sure he was not imagining it. "Uhm, Caxton-san?"

"Yes?"

"Uhm... Caxton-san..." He trailed off, "Do you know about my brother?" He asked vaguely.

Caxton-san blinked owlishly at that, "Oh... about his ancestry?" Yukio nodded, "Before you ask every personnel involved in this mission know..."

Yukio swallowed at that. "I see..."

"Most of information is classified." Caxton-san informed him before he could ask, "Not even Lord Pheles has clearence to access it."

The younger exorcuist rubbed his palm together, "Nii-san implied that much..." He murmured, "By the way Caxton-san..."

"Hm?"

"Is it alright for treating comrades like that? Nii-san can't even live in the same quarter as his partner... I don't know how it goes in your order but... I believe teamwork and mutual trust are essential for exorcist, no matter which organization they belong to." Yukio drawled softly.

Caxton-san blinked owlishly at him. "Is that why you came all the way here to see Raguel?" The older man laughed softly. "To make sure he is not being mean to your brother?"

Yukio blushed a deep red, "This is serious, Caxton-san!"

"I know..." the long haired man assured Yukio. "It's just that... you can't expect Raguel to be nicer to Rin than he already has, beside... I believe they're proffesional enough to set their difference aside for the sake of their mission." He tilted his head to the side, "I can't tell you what it is, but the mission is important enough for all of us to work together to the best of our ability regardless of our personal feelings."

What kind of misson was that? "But still! Cecil-san should..."

"Rin wouldn't ask that much from Cecil..." Caxton-san cut him off, "You see... long time ago, but it must feel just recently for Raguel... he almost lost someone very important to him because of demon..."

"But it have nothing to do with Nii-san!"

Actually it does.

Caxton-san shrugged, "Does it matter for the survivors of Blue Night that your brother happen to be Satan's son? That he was born at the wrong time?"

Yukio clamped his mouth shut.

"Love is as strong as death, jealousy is as cruel as grave..." Caxton recited suddenly.

The younger exorcist frowned. "Is that from bibble?"

"Song of Songs..." He confirmed with a smile. "When emotion as strong as love is involved no one have firm control of themselves, especially at the risk of losing someone we hold dear..." Then he added, "And considering that..." His expression became wary, "I can't believe you seek Raguel out, while I am sure Rin wouldn't want you to be anwhere near him..." Yukio flushed red, "If I didn't know better I would think you're trying to get him killed."

Yukio adjusted his glasses, "I can take care of myself!"

"So does Rin, and you still go out your way to confront Raguel." He reminded the younger twin.

Yukio quieted down at that, his fist clenched. "So in the end we're both idiots..." He laughed softly, "I just can't help it... I was a cry baby who kept hiding behind him, he always could do things I can't... I am no match for him, I can't win..." This was someone he knew just recently but Yukio couldn't stop himself from pouring his emotion out. He just felt so comfortable around this person.

"... Is that so?"

"That's why I vowed that I I will get stronger than him... so I can protect him..." Yukio finished with a smile. "But... it seems he won't let me to protect him."

Caxton-san laughed softly, "Big brothers have their pride... "

"Yes, his stubborness is really troublesome..." Yukio agreed.

"Uhm, I said pride not stubborness..."

"Same thing when it comes to my brother..."

Caxton-san chuckled at that and Yukio realized what he just said and mumbled an apology. "Ha ha ha... it's fine, in fact it's very refreshing." He cupped his chin, "My comrades in Hand of God are all very stiff individual, and all of them are man of cloth to boot... while I am not."

Then Yukio tensed, recalling how Reverend Cecil spoke of this person in cold voice. "Ne... Caxton-san, perhaps it's very forward of me to ask you when we just met but... Reverend Cecil don't really... like you..."

"Well... if he doesn't like Rin he has no reason to be fond of me either..." He answered in light hearted tone.

Yukio stiffened at the implication, "Oh..."

Caxton-san smiled knowingly at him, "Okumura-kun... you can ask whether I am not human, you know... I won't feel offended if you ask."

"I didn't mean to!" Yukio squeaked, "Eh?" He was not offended?!

"Like Rin... I am a halfling, half human- half demon..." He answered with a smile, "Aside from I am a first generation, I am sure mixed ancestry is pretty common among exorcist..."

Yukio nodded stiffly, "I see... I am just curious... Of course I have no prejudice against halfling! Or harmless demon who didn't go out their way to harm human!" A halfling like his brother, he was a halfling too technically but he had no demonic power. "But you look so..." Was all halfling like this?

He hummed under his breath softly, then he opened his eyes, revealing inhuman amber shade. Yukio gasped as he stared, rich pool of gold with faint cat like slit. Then he noticed the sharp edge of Caxton's ears. "It's a simple trick to hide them..." Feeling Yukio's gaze on his head, he laughed. "I don't have horns and tail... because I descend from a fallen."

_A fallen halfling?!_

He nodded, and Yukio realized he had said his thought out loud. "A fallen one... their most distinctive trait compared to normal demon is the lack of horn and tails... it's harder to spot a fallen type demon because they're also good at hiding their demonic presence." He paused, "Then again... normally fallen type won't venture to Assiah for too long."

Yukio cupped his chin, "I see... but why most exorcist like us aren't taught about them? Is it because they can't stay in Assiah because they're too strong to find suitable host?" Then he added nervously, "If you don't mind me asking! It's purely academic curiosity."

He shook his head, "Okumura-kun is a teacher, right? I don't mind to share... it's not exactly a classified information..." He cleared his throat. "As for host... while the fallen has capability to possess human, they didn't need a host to anchor them to Assiah like other high class demon..." He paused, "However... a number of exceptional individual need a host, not out of nescessity to exist but because if they don't they will alert anyone with any shred of sixth sense. They will appear like a light beacon in this world..."

"I see..." Yukio murmured, so they had completely different problem than Satan. "Thank you for your explanation Caxton-san, talking with you is an enlightening experience..."

"You're welcome..." He returned with a smile, "It's about time for the cram school, ne?"

Yukio nodded, "Hai..." He took a deep breath, "Next time... I will talk properly with my brother, I promise..."

"I am glad to hear that..." Caxton-san muttered softly then much to Yukio's surprise, a gentle hand patted his head. "Everything will be alright... after all you're brothers, and nothing in the world can change that."

Yukio nodded, cheeks red in embarassement. "I would like to ask Caxton-san to help my brother too..."

"Eh?"

"I mean... in Hand of God, perhaps... you're the only one who understand his position..."

Caxton-san's eyes softened, "You're very kind... and of course, I am already his ally..." Then the older exorcist rummaged his pocket, pulling something resemble a pocket watch with cross shaped hole on the lid. "Here... a present."

Yukio accepted the gift with dumbfounded face, "But..."

"It's a summoning talisman." Caxton-san explained. "When you're in need for help you can put a drop of blood on the slit... and I will be there in instance."

Yukio's eyes widened the size of dinner plate. "Wha... this is... a tallisman to... summon Caxton-san?!" He stammered in shock.

"Oh right... because I am a first generation halfling, my demonic blood is strong enough to facilitate me to be summoned." Caxton-san explained as if Yukio was asking why he could be summoned. "Please accept it, I usually won't give that talisman just to anyone... you're the second person who receive it." He said as he closed Yukio's finger around the talisman. "Don't worry, I am not going to ask for your soul for payment or anything!"

Yukio was still doing an impressive impression of a gold fish, "But... but..."

Caxton-san looked very amused by Yukio's expression. "Don't worry about it too much, just keep it as a safety charm... beside I doubt you will run to anything dangerous enough to warrant summoning me... take it as a token of friendship."

Yukio was still having a breakdown that he was handed an instrument to command his newest friend as his familiar. He didn't have many friends, but surely a token of friendship was not the summoning right usually! However in the face of Caxton-san's insistance, Yukio kept the talisman with a mental promise to never ever use it unless things go south like his students were in mortal danger. He was not sure to be called by first name was enough as pay back for Cax- Nathan-san.

* * *

><p>He could feel the aura of annoyance that was shooting bullets on his back, so he didn't need to turn around to see his aide was glaring at him. "I believe this is what we call digging your own grave, Camio..."<p>

The demon prince, _'Camio' _laughed softly. "It can't be helped... it's the least I could do to help Yukio as Camio."

"You don't have to do it this way..."

"I do." He took a deep breath, "You see between me and _Rin_ there is still a wall."

John frowned, "You're not having identity crisis again, do you?"

Camio laughed softly, "It's not that... it's just as either Rin or Camio... mentally there is a wall that separate us." He murmured, "It's not like I have multiple personality disorder but more like we see each other as different person in spite we said otherwise..." He murmured sadly. "Now that we separate our appereance the wall feels thicker to me, because as Rin I am still scared to acknowledge that once upon a time I was Camio and the current me is also Camio...as if fathered by Satan is not bad enough, I am also a three thousands years old halfling..."

John looked worried, rightfully so. "... Are you alright?"

He shook his head, "I don't know... you see, as Rin the most important to me is my family... Yukio and Dad... this world where I was raised too." He placed his hand above his heart. "But for Camio... it's Solomon... my comrades... my country... my people."

While now was peaceful, sooner or later it would change and Camio... Rin... would have to choose sides. That was why he struggled so much as he can't choose.

"Camio..."

He took a deep breath. "Even if I dig my own grave with this action... I want to break the wall I put upon myself... at the very least I want to believe regardless of where my loyalties lies, regardless of who I am... my wish to protect my brother, my family will never change..." He smiled at his aide and friend, "It's the door I need to blur the boundary between Rin and Camio... and then perhaps one day..."

Once he and Solomon made a covenant, he became one of Solomon's pillar because Solomon promised him that he wouldn't be denied by neither demon, nor human, not even God. Then he realized even if his comrades didn't deny him and he had a place to belong, all this time he forgot the one who deny him first was himself.

**"I can accept myself... and no longer deny who I am..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely you won't just accept three millennia worth of memories so easily. Rin didn't have too many problem with personality, but more with setting his priority straight. As for his personality, even though he is calmer he didn't go through a lot of personality change, in the first place have a lot of side in his personality, he is brash but sometimes he could be much calmer than Yukio when facing his problem head on. <strong>  
><strong> Remember how Yukio said that in Rin's position he would have gone crazy with fear and worry for his demonic power but Rin accepted them as part of himself and move on for good. So, actually in Camio's character this side is emphasized more. Rin didn't have that much of personality change, more like his calmer side surfaced more which in account he has power so he didn't rely on power he can't control as much like in canon. So, he has less thing to worry about which is why he is calmer... he also has a lot to hide while canon Rin had none. It's more like circumstances make him show calmer side more, not that he change too much.<strong>

**And also... I need more opinion ^^ so send me more review okay, I have to say a good bye to this story for a while as I want to focus on other story. Who knows when an inspiration strike me again. **


	5. Announcement!

**Announcement**

**This story will not be updated ANYMORE in THIS site BUT will be continued in Ao3 with same title, under different account Forlorn Storyteller.  
>However in near FUTURE I will upload another CANON divergence story with similar element from Makai Ouji BUT it will have different take.<br>The reason I stop this story in simply because can't facilitate uploading story in two different fandom like Ao3, and in this story I got the cross over element too heavy in the beginning so I think this story is not up to par to be uploaded here anymore.  
><strong>

**I should have done that gradually DX shame on me! I thought it was a great start ;_; beside this fandom is surprisingly small to me... no offense but it seems there are more ghost reader here, not a lot of people are active here by standard of an ongoing shonen series like Ao no Exorcist. Oh well... BTW RAW of newest chapter is up already, good news for us and I'm looking forward to read translated one.**

**Due to misunderstanding, let me clear some things up. I KNOW there is X-over section as if you see my profile you can tell I have two X-over fics**  
><strong> What I mean is the original fandom of each crossover can't access them unless we go to cross-over section which is convenient for browsing BUT this story is meant as Ao no Exorcist with Makai Ouji element NOT a complete X-over <span><em> initially<em>, this is where I made a mistake of writing a cross-over instead. And why I want to upload a different version here as replacement and move this version to Ao3 as experimental fic I feel a waste to throw away completely. **

** Hope this clear the misunderstanding.**

**Anyone who still interested in this story, please follow it in Ao3 instead.  
>This story will be deleted by the end of this month. <strong>


End file.
